The sleepoverparty
by Ichy-Bud
Summary: Renji comes to visit Ichigo and is planning to have a sleepoverparty, with all kinds of games... notice this! !RENJI X ICHIGO!
1. Chapter 1

**The Sleep-Over-Party**

**note 1: words written like **_this_**are thoughts. **

**note 2: this is a Renji x Ichigo story.**

**note 3: I do not own the characters used in my story...**

Chapter 1. "Welcome in the Kurosaki family"

It was early in the morning and the light of a few sunbeams shone through the curtains of Ichigo's room. A bird sang a happy song and Ichigo woke up; his eyes still full of sleep and his hair all fuzzy. He sat up in his bed and rubbed over his eyes to wake up fully. He looked into his room; everything was how it supposed to be. Ichigo stood up and dressed himself. The normal tight jeans and small T-shirt he had worn the day before were still on his desk-chair. They were still fresh so he decided to put them on for just another day.

After getting ready to go downstairs and eat breakfast he looked out of his window and aw the neighbours coming out of their house, probably going to their work. Ichigo turned around and looked at his Digital Alarm Clock. It was almost ten O clock and he realised that he should go downstairs and eat his breakfast. After walking down the stairs he ran into his father. "ICHIGO!" His father said, and he punched Ichigo in his face. Ichigo made a little noise of pain and tackled his father to get revenge. Together they started a fight with now and then some ugly words saying to each other.

"Stop it! Ichigo you're breakfast is ready" Yuzu said, trying to calm them down, but nothing helped. Karin looked at how Ichigo punched her father in his stomach and sighed deeply. "…Will they ever stop acting so childish?" She said, and ignored any further screams of pain, while Yuzu looked worried at her brother and father.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and the fight between father and son stopped immediately. Ichigo's father walked to the door and Ichigo self sat down at the table to eat breakfast. Yuzu followed her father out of curiosity and looked at who was at the door so early in the morning.

Ichigo just took a bite of his sandwich when he recognised the voice which was talking in the doorway.

"I am here for Ichigo, is he around?" Someone asked, and immediately Ichigo almost choked in his bite of sandwich. He stood up from the table (almost pushing the chair down on the ground) and rushed to the door and when he got there he looked straight into the face of Abarai Renji.

"Wtf!" Ichigo mumbled and turned to his dad. "I'll take it from here on" he said and looked as much innocent at his father as he could, because Renji looked really weird (as usual) and Ichigo thought that his father would get suspicious.

"Okay, but remember: I'll come and get you one time, Ichigo, while you won't suspect it and then I'll win! Muhahaha…" His father said in some sort of crazy and silly way.

Ichigo looked at his father, totally embarrassed by his actions.

When also Yuzu had gone back to the dinner table, Ichigo turned back to Renji. "What the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo asked angrily. "Well, I thought that it would be nice if we had a little sleep-over-party." Renji answered, and showed Ichigo his luggage which were in all kinds of colourful backpacks.

"WHAT! A SLEEP-OVER-PARTY? ARE YOU CRAZY?" Ichigo shouted, and looked at all the luggage Renji had brought over; there were 5 backpacks and each of them had a different colour. "Did I hear: Sleep-over-party?" Ichigo's father interfered, and Ichigo turned to his dad who already had walked to him and Renji. "No…it's not what you heard." Ichigo answered, trying to push his father back into the living room, but Renji had already answered: "Yup, that's true sir."

"Well then, welcome in the Kurosaki family." Ichigo's father said happily, and he walked outside the door to pick up some of Renji's backpacks. "Dad! That ain't necessary. Renji isn't staying, _are you Renji?_" Ichigo asked sarcastic, trying to make up Renji's mind so that he would leave. Renji looked at Ichigo, he took some time to think and grinned. "But…but…I cannot stay anywhere else." Renji lied, and he looked at Ichigo's father with puppy dog eyes, hoping to let him in.

"ICHIGO! How can you? He hasn't got some place to stay." Isshin (Ichigo's father) said angry to Ichigo and then turned to Renji. "Come in, you're welcome here."

"Do you want some breakfast?" Isshin asked. "Yes, I'd love to." Renji said, and he looked around in the house. "Ichigo, take the luggage of Renji and carry them to you're room." Isshin ordered. "TO MY ROOM!" Ichigo shouted, and he got ready to fight it over with his father. But his father ignored him and pushed a chair at the table so that Renji could sit on it. Renji sat down and still looked around curious about what they all had in heir house. Karin and Yuzu had joined them at the table and Ichigo dragged the backpacks upstairs. Yuzu looked interested at Renji's clothing style and his weird kind of look on his face. Karin looked bored and sat with her head in her hands. "Yuzu could you make a sandwich for Renji? He must be very hungry." Isshin asked his daughter, and he turned to Renji. "So tell me, how do you know my son?"

"Uhm,…we're on the same school and in the same class." Renji said, trying to make it like it was true. "Aha, that way. And where do you live then?" Isshin asked curious, and he looked at Renji's face. Renji didn't know what to say and was happy when the chat was interfered by Yuzu who had made a sandwich for him. "Here you go." Yuzu said. "I hope it tastes nice."

Karin stood up from her chair and walked to the stairs. "I'm going to make some homework." She said. And while walking the stairs she walked into Ichigo who wanted to go downstairs. They crossed each other and Ichigo walked to the table where his father, Renji and Yuzu were sitting.

"So?...where do you live?" Isshin tried again. Ichigo quickly interfered. "Renji! I'll show you where you can sleep. You can eat your sandwich in my room if you like."

Renji understood what Ichigo was trying to do, stood up from his chair and walked with Ichigo to his room.

When they arrived in Ichigo's room Renji stared at all his belongings. There weren't much but the things he had were interesting enough for Renji. He walked to Ichigo's closet and opened the doors. "What are you doing, baka!" Ichigo shouted. Renji turned around and looked at Ichigo's angry face. "I am taking a look at what clothes you got. Can't you see?"

Renji pulled out a white shirt and pulled it on. "What are you doing? Take it off!" Ichigo yelled annoyed. "What size do you have dude? This stuff is so tight!" Renji said and looked at Ichigo's face which was still angry. "Alright, alright, I'll take it off." Renji said and tried, but it wasn't working. "Don't tell me you can't get it off…" Ichigo said, his frown deepening. "I can't, it's because you are so damn tiny." Renji accused, he tried to pull it out again but it still didn't work. Ichigo interfered and pulled at one of the sleeves. This also didn't work and Ichigo put his feet against Renji's stomach and pulled at the left sleeve.

Busy as they were they didn't notice that someone knocked on the door. The door opened and Yuzu stood in the doorway. Renji and Ichigo were still trying to pull the shirt off and Ichigo noticed far too late that Yuzu had entered his room. "What…" Yuzu stuttered, and looked at the struggling pair. "Yuzu!" Ichigo yelled surprised, and let go of Renji. Ichigo totally embarrassed by what Yuzu might have seen (and thinking) turned red. "What's wrong?" Ichigo asked. "Nothing, I only wanted to ask you if Renji wanted something to drink. But I see that you are busy…" Yuzu replied. "No he's fine, if we're thirsty or hungry we'll get it ourselves, thank you." Ichigo explained hoping that Yuzu would go away. "Okay, then I guess I'll leave." Yuzu left the room and leaved Renji and Ichigo alone.

Ichigo turned around and saw that Renji was smirking and that he had problems not to laugh. When the door was closed Renji burst out in laughter and when he bow down the T-shirt tore apart.

"RENJI! That was my favourite shirt!" Ichigo yelled and he clenched his fist. "Wow, calm down dude. You can get a shirt of mine. I've brought enough." Renji proposed with a smirk on his face. "It's okay. I'll just buy a new one." Ichigo said hurriedly, and pulled up the torn-up shirt. The back was split in two and the left sleeve was all wrinkled and stretched out.

Renji sat down on the desk-chair and Ichigo lay on his bed. Silence took hold and Ichigo stared at the ceiling. Renji looked fascinated at Ichigo. "What are you looking at?" Ichigo asked, and sat up straight in bed. "Nothing…." Renji answered and turned his head to the other way. "Hmpf… let's go to the city, I want to buy a new T-shirt." Ichigo said and stood up. Renji immediately followed and together they walked downstairs.

Not even after being a second in the living room Ichigo's father rushed into them. "And where are you two going?" Isshin asked, and he looked at Renji's face. Renji felt uncomfortable and looked the other way. "To the city, I need to buy a new shirt. And you don't have to know everything I do!" Ichigo yelled to his father, he pulled Renji on his arm and they went outside. "Don't mind my father, he's crazy." Ichigo explained to Renji. Renji looked back to the window of the house and saw Ichigo's father staring at them. "Come on. Let's go!" Ichigo demanded, and they left the front garden.

"Now, how should we go? By bus or walking?" Ichigo asked, and actually preferred walking. "Let's go by bus, I never have. So I'd like to experience that." Renji said, and looked around to see a bus stop. "Do we have to?..." Ichigo complained, and thought about the sticky, sweaty and always full bus. "You said: 'by bus or walking?' and I answered by bus, so what are you complaining about?" Renji uttered, and walked to the nearest bus stop. "But it's hot, and if the bus is full it will be sticky and sweaty and not very pleasant. We could better walk." Ichigo explained, and stopped walking. "I reject going into the bus, I just won't, and you can't make up my mind about it." "Stop talking to yourself and get the hell in!" Renji yelled at Ichigo.

A bus had already stopped and Renji was ready to walk inside. Ichigo hurried to the bus and followed Renji. The bus was full and there wasn't much space left. Renji took place in the back. Ichigo followed and grabbed a pole to not lose his balance. The doors closed and the sticky air in the bus became thicker. Renji looked around quit amused and stared at everyone like he didn't care about anything.

The bus started his engine and came in movement. Renji was overwhelmed by the shock of the bus when it started to move that he lost his balance and felt against two people behind him. "Watch where you're falling creep!" One of the two yelled and Renji quickly stood up and felled anger coming up. "Renji! Control yourself…" Ichigo said, hoping to calm Renji down, because he looked like he could beat the crap out of those two people. Renji calmed down and looked angry at the two behind him. "It's not my fault, I just fell." Renji complained and turned to Ichigo: "pff…it's so damn hot…" Ichigo sighed and looked outside the window. Houses, cars and trees passed by and they finally came in the city. It was crowded in every street. The shops seem to have sales and the pavements were all crowded too. The bus stopped and everyone got out. The doors were small so it took a while before everyone got outside. Renji and Ichigo were one of the last people who stepped out.

They walked out of the street and turned right. "So, what's your opinion about the bus?" Ichigo asked inquisitive, and he looked at Renji's face. Renji looked annoyed and put on an angry face. "It's even worse then I thought!" Renji said. "I told you! Why didn't you listen to me! You baka!" Ichigo yelled, and pushed Renji against a wall. "Heej, look who's talking! You made me give a choice! And don't push me like that. You don't want me to rip another shirt of yours apart, do you?" Renji smirked and he wiped his shirt clean and straight. Ichigo turned around and walked to the other way of the street. "Come on!..." Ichigo said bored and he waited for Renji to come along. Renji crossed the street and walked next to Ichigo. Let's go inside this store, I usually buy my shirts in here.

The store was set up so that you could barely walk through the paths. The clothes-horses were full and sorted by colour. The fitting-rooms were in the back. There were not many people, it was quit abandoned. Ichigo walked to a corner with white clothes. He pushed some hangers away and began to search. Renji got bored and walked to another side of the store. The clothes were black and some of them were made of leather. Renji looked back over his shoulder, looking at what Ichigo had picked out. Ichigo had picked out three shirts; one with some emblem on it, one plain white and one sleeveless shirt. Renji looked back to the black clothes and continued searching.

"Renji, what do you think of these ones?" Ichigo asked and he showed Renji the three shirts. "They are okay I think, why don't you try them on?" Renji said and walked to Ichigo. He took a closer look at the shirts and frowned. "Small?... isn't it smarter for you to take a medium?" Renji proposed, and he began to look for the same shirts only in a medium size. "No, these will do fine. I'll try them on to be sure." Ichigo said, and he walked to the fitting-rooms. It were small rooms with a red curtain and a mirror in the back. "Go ahead, I'll enjoy myself." Renji replied and he walked back to the black clothe-horse. He saw a leather pants; size small, took it out of the clothe-horse and walked to Ichigo's fitting-room.

**Renji's POV.**

"_Let's take a small look at Ichigo, it won't hurt."_ Renji thought and he stretched his arm out to grab the edging of the curtain. He slowly moved it to the left so that he could peek on Ichigo, without him knowing it. Ichigo was just about to pull out one of the shirts. _"Oew, nice body."_ Renji thought and he drooled over the thoughts that were running through his head. _"Okay, enough peeking, let's surprise our little Ichigo." _"Ichigo?...I've found something else for you to fit." Renji said, and he grinned. Ichigo turned around and was shocked to see Renji's face. "What the hell, are you doing in here!" Ichigo yelled, and he looked at Renji's smirking face. "Here. Try this on." Renji said and he showed Ichigo the leather pants he had found. _"Try it on…try it on…try it on…please do so…It would be so much fun." _Renji thought and he grinned evilly at Ichigo. "Are you crazy! I will never put on something like that! Why don't you put it on by yourself!" Ichigo yelled, and he pushed Renji out of the fitting-room. "And stop peeking at me!" He shouted at Renji. _"Okay, I won't. But I'd still like it if he would just fit the pants. And of course shows it to me. Allrighty then, I'll buy it for him." _Renji thought and he walked to the pay-desk to buy the leather pants. _"I'm so mean…" _Renji thought by himself and he smirked by his own actions. Ichigo was still in the back of the store, so Renji could simply buy it and put it under his jacket. After buying he went back to Ichigo. He was just ready and came out of the fitting-room. "And? Were they good enough for you?" Renji asked, and he looked to his stomach hoping the pants wouldn't fall out or something like that. "Yeah, I'm going to buy them." Ichigo replied and he walked to the pay-desk. "These three please." He said and gave the three shirts to the women behind the desk. _"How would the pants I bought fit him?" _Renji thought and he imagined Ichigo with the leather pants. _"Ahh…so sexy…"_ He thought and walked out of the store to wait for Ichigo.

Ichigo came a few second later and dragged a red plastic back. "Where should we go next?" Ichigo asked, and he looked around to see if he saw some store he wanted to go to. "I don't know, but perhaps some ice-cream would be nice to eat. It's so damn hot." Renji complained and he looked around to find some ice-cream vendor. "Over there. Let's go buy one." Ichigo said and he walked to the nearest one.

"What flavour do you want?" Ichigo asked, and he looked at what kind of flavours the vendor had. "Uhm, I'll have a strawberry ice-cream." Renji answered, and he turned to Ichigo. "what flavour do you take?" Renji questioned, and already knew the answer. _"Chocolate, I know. It is his favourite flavour. Strawberry is my favourite flavour...muhahaha." _Renji thought and he looked at Ichigo's face. Ichigo looked back and Renji quickly moved his head the other way. Ichigo walked to the counter and ordered one chocolate and one strawberry ice-cream. He came back and gave Renji his ice-cream. "Let's walk back to your house and eat our ice-cream." Renji said and Ichigo nodded in agreement.

"_We could lay down in the grass, to chill out. Under a tree in the shadow. Yeah! That's a good idea." _Renji thought, and he turned to Ichigo to suggest his idea. "Let's chill out in the grass, when we're in the park." Renji said, and he quickened his steps. _"How sooner we get there the sooner I can drool over my cute little Ichigo." _Renji thought. Ichigo nodded and took a lick of his ice-cream. Renji did the same and they soon arrived at the park.

They sat down in the grass and ate there ice-creams. Renji looked closely at how Ichigo ate his chocolate ice-cream. _" I wish I would be that ice-cream." _Renji thought and drooled over his thoughts again. He kept staring at Ichigo and now and then he ate from his own ice-cream.

Ichigo found out that Renji kept on staring at him again and stared back. Renji noticed, and quickly looked at his ice-cream. Silently they sat there for a couple of minutes until they had finished their ice-creams.

Ichigo put his hands behind his head and plumbed down in the grass. He shifted until he lay comfortable, sighed and closed his eyes. _"Ichigo, you don't know how fine you're looking right now." _Renji thought, and he couldn't get his eyes off Ichigo. "Ichigo?" Renji asked after a while, and he looked at Ichigo's face. _"Don't tell me h_e'_s sleeping. Ahh…well, it's not that bad. Now I can drool over you undisturbed." _Renji thought and he grinned. A cool breeze blew through there hairs and the coolness gave Renji a relaxed feeling. _"Look at him, so inviting. I can barley resist…but I need to…calm yourself down Renji…I need to wake him up before I do anything stupid…but how…not smooth or something like that…no more like Renji style…I know…I just give him a punch…muhahaha…so mean…" _Renji thought and he stood up and walked slowly towards Ichigo. _"No, no punch…just a little kick then…" _And he pushed his foot against Ichigo's upper leg. Ichigo noticed and woke up. "what the hell are you doing!" Ichigo yelled, and he stood up. "waking you up… you were sleeping baka, and a lot of people were staring at us…" Renji lied, and he put his hand against his stomach because the pants were almost felling out of his jacket. Ichigo grumped and stared around; there weren't many people in the park but the few who were, were actually staring at them. Renji saw it too and looked happily because his lie became truth. "come on, let's go home." Ichigo said and he walked away. Renji followed and together they walked back home.

Well that's all for now :D

But I do have a little preview of my next chapter:

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

'**Renji sat down on the ground and pulled a pack of cards out of one of his back packs. "What do you want to do with that?" Ichigo asked, and he looked at the cards. "We're going to play strip poker of course" Renji explained and he began to hustle the cards.'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: "Cards and clothes."**

**first: thanks for the reviews...**

**second: this is the first time for me to write stuff like this...so..i hope it will be alright...oh and the characters may be out of characters some times but...just ignore that..**

**third: a warning! this chapter may be calm and not really hot...but the next chapter may content serious things...so if you din't like...fluff...and stuff :P don't read further then this chapter!**

**And now: READ! or you'll get a spanky...and review too...please looks at you with puppydog eyes **

**Normal POV.**

Ichigo closed the door behind him and went to the kitchen. "Want something to drink?" He asked, and opened the refrigerator. "Uhm yeah, why not. What ya got?" Renji replied, and pushed Ichigo away. He took a close look at what was in the refrigerator and pulled out a pack of orange-juice. He shook it a little and looked at the durability's date. It was expired for a long time. "Man, do you drink this?" Renji asked. "Yeah, what's wrong with it? I drank it this morning with my sandwich." Ichigo said, and he took over the juice-pack. "This…" Renji said, and pointed his finger at the date. "What! Two months expired!" Ichigo shouted and ran to the trashcan to throw it away. Renji grinned evilly and imagined Ichigo drinking mouldy orange-juice.

"I'll have. .uhm…what will you drink?" Renji questioned, and he looked at Ichigo's face. Ichigo said nothing and took 2 glasses out of a cupboard. He opened a new pack of orange-juice and filled the two glasses. Ichigo looked at Renji and gave him one of the two.

Renji looked surprised and took the glass. "Thanks." Renji said, and he took a sip. "I hope this one isn't standing in there for more than a year."

"Of course not!" Ichigo shouted and he walked to his room. Renji followed and sat down on Ichigo's bed. Ichigo noticed, and pushed Renji off. "Get off my bed!" He shouted, and he looked mad at Renji's face. "Relax…there's no reason to get upset. It's far to hot too, to get angry." Renji lectured, and he sad down on the ground next to his backpacks.

"Speaking about hot; why don't you take off that jacket?" Ichigo asked, and he got curious. Renji turned red and remembered the pants that were still in his jacket. "Uhm…" Renji mumbled and he grabbed his jacket so that the pants wouldn't fall out. "Where's the toilet?" Renji asked, and he stood up. "Take a left and you'll find it." Ichigo said, and he got curious at what was going on with Renji. "What's wrong? Do you have your period or something?" Ichigo grinned about his own joke and lay down on his bed. Renji got mad and walked out of the room and went to the toilet.

In the toilet he took out his jacket and put the pants underneath it. He waited a couple of seconds and flushed the toilet. He walked back to Ichigo's room and put the jacket (with the pants) into a backpack. "So?..." Ichigo asked curious and he turned his head to Renji. "So what?" Renji asked innocent, and he walked to Ichigo. "So… why did you needed to get to the toilet to pull out your jacket?" Ichigo questioned, and he sat up in his bed. "Because…" Renji mumbled and tried to find a lie to tell Ichigo. "Do you really need to know?" He said, and pretended to feel ashamed. "Yes, I need to know." Ichigo said, and he stood up to open his window. A nice breeze cooled down Ichigo's room and a small shadow fell on his window. "Okay, well… It's like this…it was stuck… between the zipper of my jeans." Renji lied, and he acted to feel uncomfortable about it. Ichigo raised his eyebrow and frowned. He sat down back on his bed and didn't make any further reactions on Renji's little problem.

**Renji POV.**

Renji sat down on the ground and pulled a deck of cards out of one of his back packs. "What do you want to do with that?" Ichigo asked, and he looked at the cards. _"Wow, he really is stupid…but I don't mind…as long as his cute little butt doesn't suffer underneath it." _Renji thought, and remembered that Ichigo had a question he needed to answer. "We're going to play strip poker of course." Renji explained and he began to shuffle the cards.

"I'm sorry… I think I missed that part…did you just say… strip poker?" Ichigo asked, and he became nervous. "Yup! You heard it correct! Strip poker." Renji said, and he looked at Ichigo's nervous face. _"So kawaii, he's nervous…I really need to do this kind of things more often." _Renji thought and decided to tease him instead of showing the emotions he felt for him. "What's the matter…are you afraid? Afraid to be seen nude?"

"Well yeah,…uhm no… I mean…have you done this before?" Ichigo asked, and he hoped a negative answer so that they wouldn't have to begin this stupid game. "No, but that's why it's so funny." Renji grinned, and he gave some cards to Ichigo. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

"But I don't understand…I mean…you've never done this before but you _do_ know the rules, that's odd." Ichigo questioned, and his frown deepened. _"Waha….that frown of his…really cute." _"Well I've…uhm...learned the rules myself. I read about it." Renji said, and he looked at the five cards he had given himself. Ichigo looked at Renji, he couldn't believe what he just heard. Renji had read something? ...and about cards?...there had to be more behind this scene. "Okay so tell me the rules." Ichigo decided, and he acted like he had no doubts in Renji because he knew it would hurt him if he did. Ichigo looked into his cards and listened to Renji's explanations.

After a few minutes they decided that they were ready to play.

Renji had 2 queens, one 8 and two Jack's. Ichigo had one 3, one 4, two Jack's and one 9.

"So, what have you got?" Renji asked. Ichigo showed his cards and was kinda proud at his 'one pair' (the 2 Jack's) but his pride washed away when he looked at Renji's. A huge evil smile had appeared on Renji's face and Ichigo felt bad already for not doubting him. Renji put his cards on the ground and showed the 2 pair he had. "Two pair." Renji said, and he smirked about the next step Ichigo had to take.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Renji asked madly, and he moved his eyes from Ichigo's head till his feet, expecting to see him undressing but Ichigo didn't. _"pull out something nice…like your shirt or pants…just to begin with." _

"What? Are you chicken?" Renji asked humiliating, and he held his hands armpits making some kind of chicken move. "NO! I'm not!" Ichigo protested, and he put out his socks.

"_Ahhh men! This will take a very long time." _Renji thought, and he shuffled the cards again.

After 2 more games Ichigo had pulled out his sweatshirt and his t-shirt, so now there were only his tank top, jeans and underwear left.

"_Come on, come on…win.. win.. win.." _Renji thought, and a nice feeling went through his body when thinking of Ichigo pulling out the tank shirt…or pants.

Ichigo looked in his cards and saw that he had a royal flush (one of the highest compositions). Renji looked at his' and noticed that he had really bad cards. He had one pair…of threes.

"_Not good…" _Renji thought but showed no emotions. Ichigo showed his cards and smiled deeply. Renji wasn't prepared for this to happen but showed his cards too.

"Let me add a new rule here. I say, if someone has such a huge advantage the one who was defeated needs to pull out 2 things which are chosen by the one who has won the game." Ichigo said, and he grinned evilly to Renji. "That is a ridiculous rule, I won't agree with that." Renji said, and he turned his head away. Renji slowly put out his socks and began to shuffle the cards again.

**Normal POV.**

Ichigo stood up and tried to force Renji to pull out his shirt. Renji didn't expect Ichigo's attempted attack and fell on his back, the cards flew through the room and Ichigo still pulled on his shirt. Renji struggled and managed to control the situation. He took Ichigo and put him on the ground, Renji tripped and fell on top of him. With both their faces red as a tomato they lay there for more then a few seconds. Renji felt a cold thrill through his body and a deep desire to stay in the position as they were. Ichigo however felt uncomfortable and pushed Renji away.

Silence took over and Renji still lay down on the ground, not knowing what to say nor what to do. Ichigo sat back against his bed and was shocked of what had happened but above all what he felt about it.

v

v

v

**!Preview of next chapter.!**

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

A satisfying thrill went through Ichigo's body and he grabbed Renji's waste. He began to touch Renji too. Renji smiled satisfied and moved his head closer to Ichigo's.

v

v

Tall for now :P

new chapter will be updated within 4 weeks perhaps it will take a little longer...I have school too, to think about, you know...but not much I hope.


	3. Chapter 3

**first: I am very srorry..it took a long time to make this chapter.**

**2nd: this may contain details which are not or every eyes...(or whatever)**

**3th: thnx for ye reviews :P**

**Chapter 3: "The Secret."**

**Normal pov.**

A long silence fell over Ichigo's room. Ichigo ignored Renji's blinks at him.

Suddenly the door opened and Isshin appeared in the room. "Need some condoms, boys?" He asked happily, and he held up some condoms, strawberry flavoured. At first Ichigo didn't even notice and when he did he stood up madly and punched his dad back in the hall. Before Ichigo could close the door his father tried to come in again. With his face, crazy as it looks as usual, coming through the door. Ichigo took the door and smashed it back, so it hit his fathers face. He pushed the door handle up, so the door couldn't open any more. Isshin tried to come in for a couple of seconds and when he finally stopped, Ichigo sat back on the ground. Embarrassed by the scene his father just had made. He looked at Renji who was sitting on the ground and was laughing behind his hand, he was kinda amused by the embarrassed Ichigo, and he thought of some ideas to embarrass him later.

"Shall we continue?" Renji asked, and he got ready to finish the game. "Continue what!" Ichigo repeated shocked by the idea of continuing the thing they just accidentally did.

"I meant the card game, boke." Renji said amused, and he took the cards.

"Who are you calling boke! BOKE!" Ichigo replied. He stood up, stormed to Renji and glared fiercely at his face.

"I'm calling you a boke! BOKE!" Renji shouted, and angrily pushed Ichigo back. They stood there for a couple of seconds and glared at each other with balding fists.

Renji and Ichigo sat down and turned their backs to each other with their arms stubbornly crossed.

Renji glanced at Ichigo and shrugged. "Okay, let's continue the game." He said calmly, acting all mature and faced Ichigo's back. Ichigo glanced annoyed at Renji, deciding to just forget the stupid argument and turned around too.

Renji shuffled the cards again and gave Ichigo and himself 4 cards.

Again Ichigo lost and had to take out one of his clothes. Uncomfortably he pulled out his tank-top, and revealed his well build chest and abs. Renji smirked and let his eyes roam over Ichigo's body.

"A new pair of cards?" Renji asked, his smirk still lingering on his face, and he shuffled again. Ichigo looked at Renji, he still had almost all his clothes on.

Ichigo got his cards, revealing 4 low ones. Renji looked at Ichigo and saw his face changing in moody. He pitied him and decided to cheer him up by losing. Just for once couldn't hurt, could it? He sneaky took four new cards out of his sleeve and removed the other cards, which were higher then the new ones. Ichigo showed his cards and looked still very moody. Renji acted like he was surprised by his cards and showed his' too.

Ichigo was amazed by this event and cheered up immediately. "You know what that means…" Ichigo said amused, happy not to undress himself this time. "Yeah…yeah, I know…." Renji 'grumbled', and slowly put out his shirt. Ichigo grinned and enjoyed the fun of Renji being embarrassed this time.

The cards were shuffled again and Renji gave 4 cards to Ichigo and himself. This time it wasn't his intention to lose, and he didn't. Renji won by chance; his cards were just a little bit higher then Ichigo's. "Again?...Ichigo said….I don't like this game anymore…are you playing fair? It doesn't seem so…. I always lose…" Ichigo complained, and he looked at the only clothes that were left; his jeans and his shorts. "Hmmm well….what are you waiting for?" Renji questioned, and he looked at Ichigo's face. He saw Ichigo thinking about a way to evade this difficult situation. It was funny to see his frown deepening, and Renji thought smirking about the leather pants he was planning to give Ichigo. Just to see his face when he will give him the option to wear it or wear nothing was worth all this stuff. Ichigo had finally decided to put out his pants. "It's nothing, I mean we're both guy's aren't we, and you'll just sit in you're underwear, that's not so bad, is it?" Renji explained, trying to comfort him but he began to smirk, he just couldn't stop it. Ichigo said nothing, just looked annoyed, pouted and opened the button of his jeans. He slowly zipped his zipper down and removed his jeans.

Renji's face expression changed into a satisfied look. He had his eyes all over Ichigo and felt a nice feeling coming up. He tried to ignore it and just pretended to behave normal. It worked; Ichigo didn't notice anything at all. Renji dealt the card for the last time (at least, that's what he hoped it would be.)

"What if…" Ichigo started. "What if I lose again?" He asked, and looked worried at Renji, afraid of the answer. "We'll see…" Renji said smiling, and he looked into his cards. Ichigo did the same and Renji saw on Ichigo's face expression that he had really bad cards. Renji smirked and showed his'. Ichigo was shocked. He didn't want to lose and hesitated to show his cards to Renji. "Ahh, come on, it can't be so bad, can it?" Renji said comforting to Ichigo and sneaky grinned when he didn't notice. Ichigo showed his cards and looked at Renji. "So? What now?" Ichigo asked, and he hoped that Renji would pity him and just end the silly game. "Well, I'll give you two options." Renji said, and he turned around to get the back-pack with his jacket in it.

Ichigo looked surprised and was curious of what Renji had thought of. "You can; _or_ take out those funny shorts, and be totally naked. _Or_ you can choose to wear _this_." Renji said, and showed the leather pants. He grinned and looked at Ichigo's reaction. "WHAT! I am not gonna wear_ that_!" He shouted, and pointed at the black leather pants Renji was holding. "No?" Renji said. "Then you'll need to take off your shorts." He continued amused by the problem Ichigo stood for. "NO! That's not fair! I quit the stupid game, you cheated!" Ichigo said, blaming Renji. "That's not true! I didn't!" Renji denied. "Or are you just afraid of being seen nude? Or being seen in leather pants?" He teased, and grinned at Ichigo.

"I am not!" Ichigo objected, and he looked at the dangling leather pants in Renji's hand. Ichigo stretched his arm and took the pants. He quickly put it on and looked into a mirror. Behind him, Renji was getting real hot and had his eyes all over Ichigo. The pants looked really sexy, and was nice and tight around the ass. Ichigo sat back on the ground and looked unhappy by the idea of wearing leather. He liked really tight clothes but leather was not really his style.

Renji still looked at Ichigo, wanting him so much. He couldn't resist any longer. The pants and the little stripteases Ichigo had gave him without knowing it himself made him too exited. He crawled to Ichigo and hovered above his chest. Ichigo was shocked by his movements and moved back. But Renji was not giving up and grabbed Ichigo's wrist. He pushed him down and held his other hand on Ichigo's chest. "Renji…..!" Ichigo questioned in panic, and didn't know what to do; just agree with Renji's plans or struggle. "Don't worry its okay." Renji said, comforting Ichigo. He was now on top of Ichigo, holding their left hands above their heads.

Renji looked at Ichigo's face, which was shocked about what was happening. His right hand touched Ichigo's chest and slowly moved down to his thigh.

Ichigo felt Renji's hand moving and the feeling he got about it was satisfying him. He got loser by the moment and felt more comfortable.

The warmth of Renji's body felt like a nice warm blanket, and the feeling of Renji lying on top of him made him feel safe, in some kind of funny way.

Renji's hand was now really close to Ichigo's thigh. A satisfying thrill went through Ichigo's body and he grabbed Renji's wasted. He began to touch Renji too and Renji smiled pleasurable. He moved his head further to Ichigo.

Ichigo was surprised, but knew what was coming next. He didn't care and wanted to continue soon.

First he gave Ichigo a small kiss on the mouth and looked at Ichigo's reaction. Ichigo was willing to continue, and so they did. The beginning was made. Renji opened his mouth a little bit and licked carefully over Ichigo's lips. He opened his mouth some more and came into Ichigo's mouth. He searched for his tongue and began to play with it. He first slowly made circles around his tongue but after a while he noticed that Ichigo wanted more. He moved faster and satisfied Ichigo and himself with it. Ichigo closed his eyes and enjoyed every moment of that nice feeling.

Renji got really exited now and moved his hand to Ichigo's butt. He gave a little pinch and Ichigo reacted so that he gave Renji a little push back in his cross. Renji liked it and gave another pinch to get the same feeling. He slowly moved his hand to Ichigo's belt during the kissing. Renji removed it and opened Ichigo's button. Ichigo noticed and rejected. That was too much. He realised what they were doing and above all _where_ they were doing it. Every moment his father could come in and find them.

that's all...

ow and srry..but this time i don't have any previews...

but you do can expect a short story in the same catogary like this story...(if you get me ;p)

next chapter will be released in 4 weeks max.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thnx for all ye comments, reviews and stuff..._**

**_here's the next chapter of my story._**

* * *

Chapter 4: "The rescue!"

**Normal POV**

"No, Renji, stop! This is wrong…what the hell are we doing? This is not good!" Ichigo rejected, shocked. He pushed Renji away from him and stood up. Renji was surprised and looked at Ichigo who was standing in the middle of the room. His pants then suddenly fell off and his boxers were revealed. Renji grinned and lay back on Ichigo's bed. Ichigo quickly put on the pants again, closed the button and put his belt back on.

Ichigo turned to Renji and didn't know what to say or what to do. Renji was still smirking and had his face turned to the ceiling. Silence took over again and Ichigo decided to put on his pyjamas. "Are you?...uhm…Are you…?" Ichigo muttered, and he looked questioning at Renji. "What?" Renji asked, and he sat up and watched Ichigo's hazel eyes. "Gay?.." Ichigo said quickly. "What did you say?" Renji asked, and frowned at Ichigo. "Nah…never mind…" Ichigo mumbled, and sat on Renji's mattress. "No, you said something to me…and I want to know what." Renji complained, and he stood up. "Nothing! Just leave it." Ichigo yelled. "Okay, okay…don't get so upset already." Renji apologized, and he sat behind Ichigo on the mattress. "Come here." He said, and pushed Ichigo against him. Renji started to massage Ichigo's shoulders and back, and tried to comfort him.

"WTF! Renji! I said it was enough!" Ichigo shouted, and struggled to get free of Renji's grip. "And I said: 'Relax'" Renji explained. He continued the massage and after a while Ichigo stopped struggling and enjoyed it. "See, it's not that bad."

A few minutes later Ichigo was nodding his head. Renji noticed and did nothing. Ichigo's eyes slowly closed, dozing off. He leaned back against Renji, mumbling something unintelligible, a small smile playing on his lips. It was late. Renji was tired himself and decided to lay Ichigo in his bed. He took Ichigo up, bridal style, and lay him in his bed. He gently grabbed the blankets and put them over Ichigo. Renji walked back to his mattress and lay down, looking at the sleeping Ichigo. So cute, he couldn't resist. He stood up and walked back to Ichigo's bed. He pulled up the blankets and made himself comfortable underneath it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rays of sun seeped through the open windows of the Kurosaki clinic. Shining on two content faces, both entangled in each others arms and legs. One holding a protective arm over the others waist.

Ichigo felt himself awakening. A blanket of warmth surrounded him, making him feel safe. He pulled the 'supposed blanket' closer and dug his head deeper in soft locks of hair. The scent of strawberries flaring up his nose. He clawed his fingers in the soft fabric of clothing and gave a content sigh.

He suddenly memorized; Did blankets generate such warmth? Did blankets have hair which smelled like strawberries? Did blankets held you as protective as this one did!

His eyes shot open, only to get blinded by bright red hair, which the sun shone on brightly. He widened his eyes, a blush creeping up his nose, realising his promising position in the other's arms.

Renji's arms were protectively around his waist, while his arms were draped around Renji's neck, his hands held tightly on Renji's sweater, his legs were loosely around Renji's hips.

He quickly scrambled out of the red-heads' embrace and kicked him HARD out of his bed, sending Renji flying against his closet, abruptly waking him.

Renji smacked his head against the closet's door and fell forward on the ground. He then slowly turned around on his back and looked at Ichigo's shocked and furious face.

"What?" Renji asked, and he rubbed over his aching head.

"You had no reason to….to…" Ichigo stuttered. "To what?..." Renji questioned, already knowing the answer. "To do..._that._" Ichigo continued, and stood up. "What are you talking about? Nothing happened!" Renji said innocently, and he crawled to his mattress. "Yeah right…" Ichigo complained, and glared at Renji. "I can only remember that you massaged me, and after that everything went blank…."

"You fell asleep." Renji explained, and took a pack of cards out of his backpack. "OMG!" Ichigo yelled, just thinking of what Renji could have done to him. "You, you must have drugged me or something. You used me!" Ichigo uttered, all paranoid of what his thoughts were thinking.

"BOKE! I would never drug you. And you're being delirious now. I just…." Renji tried, but Ichigo fell in. "Then why ain't I remembering yesterday eve?" Ichigo asked, and looked questioningly at Renji. "Because you fell asleep! I already told you!"

"Why should I believe you? After your revelation of what you really are!" Ichigo said, and walked to the door. "What do you mean? '_What_ I am'?...what are ye doin'?" Renji questioned, watching Ichigo opening the door of his room. "You know exactly what I mean! And now I want you to get the hell out of my house!" Ichigo yelled furious, pointing his finger at the doorway.

"What are you talking about? Nothing happened!" Renji said calmly, and took Ichigo's alarm radio. "You used me! You know what I'm talking about!" Ichigo yelled, again trying to explain it to Renji. He widened his eyes and looked at the alarm radio Renji was holding. Renji studied the weird thing and turned it upside down. "I SAID…" Ichigo shouted real hard. Renji shocked of Ichigo's hard voice and the alarm radio fell out of his hands. It fell on the ground and broke into pieces. Ichigo noticed and became even more furious. Renji saw Ichigo turning red. "Oops…" He said, and pulled up one of the pieces. "THAT'S IT! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Ichigo shouted, and took Renji's arm swinging him out of his room.

Renji tried to step back into the room but Ichigo smashed the door, closing it right in front of him, hurting his nose. "But nothing happened!" Renji explained again, and waited for an answer. None came and so he decided to take a little walk outside. Ichigo probably needed to take a brake. Renji's stuff were still in Ichigo's room so he probably needed to come back later.

**Renji POV.**

Walking on the pavement with his head down he noticed that his hollow alarm went of and saw that a hollow would appear in a nearby alley. He considered warning Ichigo but decided not to. _"He would come if he noticed it too…" _Renji thought and walked quickly to the place where the hollow would appear.

The hollow had not yet appeared when Renji came in the alley. Ichigo was neither here. _"Would he even notice?"_ Renji questioned himself, and looked around searching for any sign of Ichigo. _"Perhaps I shouldn't have lain next to him in his bed. It was a bit too much for him, I think. Ahh…he'll get over it." _He thought, and saw the small orange haired boy coming into the small street. _"Don't tease him this time, Renji! He doesn't deserve it." _Renji controlled himself, and stayed his ground. Ichigo hadn't noticed Renji. Not even with his bright red hair.

There was not much light in the alley. The buildings were so close on each other that not even a few sunbeams could light the small street. Ichigo approached Renji not even knowing he was there.

"Yo! Ichigo! Over-here!" Renji yelled, and waved with his hand, marking his spot. _"Is he still angry?" _He thought and watched Ichigo's reaction. Ichigo walked to Renji and looked at him angrily. "What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked uninterested, he looked around and took a look at his watch. "I got a warning too, you know." Renji said bitterly, and walked to the other side of the street with his hand on his zanpakutô, ready to strike if necessary.

"Aha…" Ichigo said, and said nothing more. "Are you still mad about what happened?" Renji asked curiously, and walked back to Ichigo. "You really liked it, didn't you!" Ichigo yelled, and pushed Renji against his chest. "Did you like that too? Huh? You perv!" He continued, and this was the first time Renji had ever seen him so angry about something so small. "Who are you calling a perv! You don't know a thing of me!" Renji said furiously. _"He thinks I'm a perv! That ridiculous!" _He thought and looked angrily back at Ichigo. "Yeah, I don't know who you are _anymore_! You've changed!" Ichigo yelled, not knowing that the hollow had appeared already. The hard roar woke them up from their fiercely fight.

**Normal POV.**

This hollow was huge!

Ichigo didn't watch out; he was thinking about everything what had happened in the past few days. All the feelings he had felt back then came up. His feet didn't move, he just stood there, thinking, thinking about…Renji!

His eyes opened and he realised that the hollow was planning to attack him. In no time he was nailed against the ground. His hands didn't seem to react.

The hollow's hand was ready to strike. It heaved it's arm showing it's long nails, which gave an eerie glow in the rays of the sun. After this, everything went too fast. The hollow's arm rushed to Ichigo while he wasn't able to move. Renji jumped in front of him to protect his life. The long nails of the hollow scratched through Renji's body; tearing his shinigami rope apart. His right sleeve fell off and blood shed out of his arm. blood seeped out of the corner of his mouth. Ichigo watched, shocked how Renji was attacked.

What they didn't notice was that the hollow was going to attack them again.

"Ichigo! Go away! I'll take it from here!" Renji shouted, and Ichigo obeyed. He walked away from Renji and the hollow.

Renji looked back at the hollow. Too late! It had already heaved it's massive arm again and gave the final blow. Renji smacked back against a wall. The sound of breaking bones was inevitable to hear. "RENJI!" Ichigo yelled worried.

Renji slowly slid down from the wall, on the ground. The ponytail had fallen out, and locks of hair covered his eyes. Blood seeped down his face and dropped on the ground. Everything went vague and his eyes closed. Ichigo took his zanpakutô and rushed to Renji. The hollow stepped forward, ready to kill them both. With just one slash Ichigo pierced the hollow and send it to soul society.

He rushed to Renji and kneeled down next to him. "Renji?...are you alright? I'm sorry…I…" Ichigo stammered, and streaked a lock of Renji's hair away from his face, revealing his closed eyes. "Renji! Wake up!" Ichigo yelled, all panicked of Renji's injuries. He laid Renji on the ground and a small ray of sun lightened his face, showing Renji's pale skin. "What should I do? Tell me what to do Renji!" He questioned, and looked at Renji's body. His right arm was bleeding and his clothes were torn apart. The spots where the hollow had hit Renji were marked with blood.

Ichigo panicked, and grabbed Renji's left arm. He swung it over his neck and carried Renji with his small body. Renji's body felt cold and heavy. Ichigo dragged him to Urahara's shop to let them take care of Renji. Urahara would know what to do. That's what Ichigo thought.

* * *

_**ahhh...poor Renji...**_

**_well...this was all for now.._**

**_the next chapter will be released when i've finished it_**

**_muhahaha...srry but it can take a while...i have lots of things to do at school...and i'm going to Greece soon for a week! yeah!_**

**_But! before i go to Greece i'll add a new story called: "The cooldown story"_**

**_this is also based on RenjixIchigo and you'll probably like it...there's more...yaoi!_**

**_it's a oneshot story...and just something to keep ye all happy:P_**

****

**_bye now!_**

****


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Urahara's shop.**

**Normal POV.**

Ichigo walked alongside of the road, moving his feet on the heartbeats of his red-haired friend. Ichigo's hair was plastered on his forehead; dragging Renji's body to Urahara's shop was harder than he thought it would be. Renji's body seemed to get heavier each minute, and the blood, which seeped out of Renji's wounds, stained Ichigo's and Renji's clothes.

The blood left a small trail on the road behind them.

Ichigo's feet hurt and his shoulders were in pain. It was just a few minutes walking to Urahara's, it couldn't be much further anymore.

A small bench stood just a few meters away from Ichigo, it seemed attractive to just sit down and relax a bit, but he couldn't just put Renji down next to him and ignore the pain Renji must be feeling. Still, his feet hurt so bad and the pain in his shoulder was killing him. He struggled with the thoughts for a moment and decided to just rest for a few seconds, and after that he would have more strength to carry Renji.

He walked to the bench and slowly and carefully put down Renji next to him. Ichigo noticed the wounds and saw they were getting more bloodier then they already were. He tried to ignore it and relax for those few seconds he had promised to give himself. It was so quiet outside; no cars on the road, no people walking to their work or school. Strange it was, almost…

Ichigo sighed and his eyes slowly closed, and took Ichigo away from the real world. He accidentally rested his head on Renji's shoulder, not noticing he continued daydreaming. His thoughts played tricky games with him. He saw himself and Renji, back in Ichigo's room, continuing what they were doing. Suddenly his father came in and saw them together on Ichigo's bed.

Ichigo woke up shocked of the things he had just seen in his mind. He reminded himself on his promise, stood up and took Renji's arm, slamming it around Ichigo's neck.

He dragged Renji for a few more minutes and finally saw the Urahara shop appearing on the horizon. He forced himself to make those last few paces and walked with the only speed he had left to Urahara's shop.

He stopped in front of the door and sighed a low moan of ache in his shoulders and feet. Ichigo knocked on the door and after a while he heard some footsteps and a voice grunting about something he couldn't hear. Ichigo's head felled dizzy and his eyes heavy, feeling like they could close any moment.

The door finally opened and Urahara appeared in the opening. He noticed Ichigo and Renji, walked forward to them and saw the blood on Renji's clothes.

"What happened?" He asked, inspecting Renji's wounds.

Ichigo couldn't answer, he fell down on his knees. Urahara caught Renji and helped him and Ichigo inside.

"Oh my." He mumbled, and dragged Ichigo in one arm and Renji with the other. Urahara put Ichigo somewhere against a wall and lay Renji on the ground. He left them to get some blankets and came back in, just a second later. He rolled out one of the blankets and lay Renji on it, putting another blanket over him, covering his wounds and bloodstained clothes.

"Ichigo!.." He yelled at Ichigo, and shook him awake. "Wake up you, I need you to help me…" He continued and helped Ichigo standing up.

Ichigo gazed to the wall on the other side of the room.

"Ichigo?...You don't look so well…are you okay?" Urahara asked, and he stepped in front of Ichigo, searching in his eyes. "Kurosaki-san?..." He asked concerned.

Ichigo blinked for a couple of times and looked at Kisuke's face, which was most of the part hidden behind his beach hat.

"Nothing….I just feel a bit drowsy, that's all…" Ichigo stammered, and walked to Renji, who was laying on the floor.

Urahara followed him, and took away the blanket from Renji's body, revealing his bloodstained shinigami-uniform.

"Help me undress him." Kisuke ordered, and started to carefully undress Renji. Ichigo blushed, helped him and soon they had taken out Renji's upper robe, showing his wounded body.

"Stay with him, I'll go and get some bandages and stuff. Here try to staunch the bleeding from this wound with this." He said, and reached out some sort of towel. Ichigo took it and put it on Renji's wound on his arm. He hesitated on pushing on it or not, he didn't want to hurt Renji even more.

"Like this." Urahara said, and showed Ichigo how to staunch it. "You need to push on it, or it won't help." He continued, stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Ichigo alone with the wounded Renji.

**Ichigo POV:**

"_Urahara was unusually silent and calm. Normally he would have happily greeted us and be laughing with his fan in front of his face, covering his smirk. But this was really out of character for someone like him. I've never seen him like this before…as…serious as he acts right now. Could Renji be in some sort of life threatening position or something? No, of course not. Renji will be just fine, he has had worse than this, take our fight for instance, or the fight with Byakyua or… Aizen. No this is different… I can't tell for sure, but…there's something else wrong…"_ Ichigo thought, and he sighed for a moment, watching Renji's other wounds. He couldn't help but staring at Renji's face, it was so expressionless. Renji would normally smirk at him, and try to make Ichigo irking about him, or start a fight with Ichigo, or…

The door opened again and Urahara stepped inside the room. He carried a small emergency box on it and he had some rolls of bandage in his arms. Ichigo looked up and tried to see the eyes of the owner of the shop. His eyes were hidden behind his beach hat, so that Ichigo couldn't see them. Ichigo stopped watching Urahara and set his eyes back on Renji's face.

"Just watching won't help ye know…" Kisuke said, and he walked to Ichigo, dropping one of the rolls on the floor. It rolled to Ichigo's knees; telling him to pick it up. Urahara sat down next to Ichigo and inspected the wound the orange haired boy was taking care of. It seemed to be quite clean.

Urahara opened the box and revealed a great collection of gauzes to staunch the bleeding and to help it heal itself. He took out a few of them and opened the plastic around it.

Silence covered the room and only the breathing of Ichigo and Urahara was audible. Ichigo watched how Urahara put the gauzes on Renji's wounds and felt unusual. He wasn't able to help him; he would just be in his way.

"Help me to wrap this bandage around his chest and waist. Here, hold his head on your lap to lift him up a bit. But! Be careful!" He warned, and helped Ichigo heaving up Renji's head. Ichigo felled slightly uncomfortable about his situation and hoped it'd soon be over.

"Here. Hold this." Kisuke ordered, and gave the end of one of the bandages to Ichigo. "Put it here, on his chest. Hold it there until I'm done." He continued, and slowly but delicately wrapped the bandages around Renji's waist. He pulled it underneath Renji's back but couldn't reach the end.

"Could you?" Urahara asked, and pointed his hand to the other end of the bandage. Ichigo obeyed and helped Kisuke.

They continued wrapping up Renji's chest for a while, and the silence still covered the room; now and then broken by comments of Ichigo or orders from Urahara. When they finished their job Urahara stood up and walked out of the room, taking the left stuff with him.

"I'll be right back." He said, and vanished in the hall. Ichigo didn't look up and still sat with Renji's head in his lap. He looked at Renji's face again, Ichigo put his hand on Renji's forehead and felled it was ice-cold. He began to worry about it, and showed his nerves to Urahara when he came back.

"Is everything alright with him?" He asked, and looked worried at Urahara's face. He took off his hat and looked back at Ichigo. "It's going to be okay." He comforted Ichigo, and looked in Ichigo's worried eyes. "I called in the help of Hanatarou; he'll fix Renji in a few hours." Kisuke continued.

"_Hanatarou huh, that's okay. He healed Renji more than once before. I hope he can fix him this time too. Please, come here soon." _Ichigo thought, and he watched Renji's chest. _"At least he's breathing…"_

"Where is the rest of the Urahara gang-bang?" Ichigo asked, turning his head back to Renji.

"You mean: Jinta, Tessai and Ururu? They are running some errands for me. They will be back soon." Kisuke replied smiling at Ichigo, and he watched Ichigo take care of Renji.

-------------------

**Normal POV:**

Two hours had passed by since they came into Urahara's shop, and Ichigo still sat next to Renji. He had moved positions a few times and this time he just sat next to him, looking at Renji, how he breathed, how he just lay there sweating of the pain, caused by the Hollow.

Ichigo's eyes felt heavy and he slowly closed his eyes. He rested his head on Renji's chest, and used him as a pillow. He moved along on Renji's breathing, and soon they breathed as one.

---------------------

Ichigo woke up, finding himself leaning on Renji. He had his arms spread around Renji's chest and waist.

It felt comfortable, just like the morning he woke up next to Renji. Ichigo realised he was awake and quickly sat up to see how Renji was doing.

"Kurosaki-san, Hanatarou is here. If you would be so kind to step away from Renji, maybe he can heal him." Someone in the corner of the room said. Ichigo looked up and saw Urahara standing, he held his beach hat in one hand and his fan in the other, waving up and down, making his hair float on the small breezes.

Ichigo blushed from the idea Urahara saw him lying on Renji like that. He said nothing and slowly walked away. Hanatarou came in the room and sat down next to Renji. He looked worried. Ichigo saw Hanatarou's eyes and turned his head to Urahara to see if he looked worried to. His eyes were slightly closed, but didn't look as worried as Hanatarou's.

"Is something wrong?" Ichigo questioned, and turned his head back to Hanatarou.

"Uhmm…it's going to be ok. Give me just a little time." He mentioned, and slowly started to remove the bandage, Ichigo and Urahara had wrapped around Renji's chest.

The gauzes which Kisuke had put on Renji's wounds were soaked in blood. Hanatarou pulled them off, and inspected the wounds.

"Ow…this doesn't look too good…this might take a little more time than I expected." He said, and felt if Renji's fore head was hot. Renji was still sweating like hell and a deep frown was crossed over his face.

"But he's going to be okay, isn't he?" Ichigo asked worriedly, and squeezed his fingers in his hands.

"Yeah, I think I can fix this, I just need some more time. Could you leave me alone, I can do my job better if no-one's watching.." Hanatarou explained, and watched Ichigo and Urahara leave the room. Kisuke had to force Ichigo to leave the room and pulled him outside on his arm.

Urahara let Ichigo go and walked to a room somewhere in the back of the shop.

"Want something to drink?" Kisuke asked, but Ichigo didn't answer the question. He leaned against a wall next to the room Renji was being treated, and slowly slid down to kneel down on the ground. He held his head in his hands and felt sweat drop down his face.

Urahara ignored him and went inside an other room.

Minutes turned into hours and they passed by far too slow for Ichigo. He still sat there, thinking about Renji, now and then gazing in the air. After a while Urahara appeared in the hall and looked at the squatting Ichigo. He kneeled down next to him and gazed at Ichigo's face.

"Kurosaki-san?" He asked, and tried to get in Ichigo's view. Ichigo blinked a few times but said nothing. "Listen, ye want to tell me what happened or should I just leave ye here, alone…being pitiful…?" He questioned the other, but Ichigo still gazed in front of him and said nothing.

"Ye know, just having pity with yourself won't help anyone…especially not Renji…" He continued, waiting for the other to react. Ichigo looked up, and gazed back in Kisuke's eyes.

"Kurosaki-san? Do you and Renji have some sort of special bond or something like that?" He asked, and Ichigo looked insulted back at him. "You can just tell me if ye want to. I won't…." He continued, but couldn't finish his line, the front door had just been smashed open, and a group of 3 people rushed inside Urahara's shop.

Ichigo was relieved not to answer the question, it was none of Kisuke's business. He wouldn't know anything about that shit. Ichigo sighed, turned around and took a peek in the room Renji was being healed in. He saw Hanatarou, he had some sort of gloves on, and a small force of reiatsu was surrounding Renji's chest.

"Ichigo! There you are! We were just informed by Urahara-san about the incident. Can we do anything?" a voice at the end of the hall yelled, Sado, Uryu and Inoue walked to Ichigo, all three with a serious look on their faces. Ichigo didn't respond and just watched them walking closer to him.

"Ichigo?" Inoue asked, and kneeled down in front of Ichigo, gazing in his eyes, a worried look on her face. She gave him a small pat on the back and turned her head to Ishida and Sado.

"Ichigo? Can you tell us what happened? Do you remember?" Uryu asked, hoping for an answer, which didn't come.

The door of the room next to Ichigo opened and Hanatarou came out. He smiled to the group and walked to Urahara.

"Wait! Can I see him?" Ichigo asked, and he quickly stood up to open the door.

"Yes, but be careful with him. He's still asleep so don't wake him until he wakes up by himself." He replied. "Where's Urahara-san? I need to talk to him." he continued, and looked around to find Kisuke.

"He's in there." Sado said, and he pointed his finger to a room not far away from where they were.

Ichigo slowly opened the door, hoping not to wake Renji. He walked inside, followed by Sado, Inoue and Ishida. Ichigo noticed and turned around.

"Could you leave me alone for just a few minutes?" Ichigo questioned.

"Yeah, uh, yes of course…we'll just wait, or…take something to drink…." Ishida said, and turned around to walk back. Inoue followed, and Sado looked behind him, seeing Ichigo walk to Renji. He closed the door behind him, leaving Ichigo alone with Renji.

Renji was wrapped up again with bandages, his face was still frowning and his hands were clenched into fists, grabbing the sheets under him. Ichigo pitied him, and kneeled down next to the other. He didn't know what he really felt for him but he did know he felt something for him. it was too confusing everything was blurry and nothing seemed to be normal anymore, ever since that one kiss they shared. Ichigo felt his eyes become heavy, and the room got darker bit by bit, until pure blackness was left.

-------------------------------

Things felt so good, he didn't want to wake up but he felt someone stroking his hair. He opened his eyes, and noticed Renji had woken up and had his hand on the other's head.

"Huh, Renji? You're awake!" Ichigo said, gazing into Renji's eyes.

Renji nodded, and stopped stroking Ichigo's hair.

"Why did you save me dammit! Damn you! How could you do this to me, huh!? You boke! What did you do that for!? Why!?" Ichigo yelled, grabbing shoulders.

"Shhh…" Renji said, and he grabbed Ichigo's collar, pulling Ichigo's lips closer to his own. He pushed his lips on Ichigo's and forced his tongue into the other's mouth, sealing a sweet kiss.

"Renji…" Ichigo moaned, unsealing the kiss. He tried to object, but his heart told him not to.

They continued kissing, and they felt more and more easiness between the both of them.

But what they didn't realise was that a group of people were stumbling outside the room. Suddenly the door opened and the group was silenced of what they just had seen.

* * *

?!WTF!?

waha...and? did u like it?

i'm sorry i didn't update in such a long time..but i was very busy and i did'n't always feel like writing...(know what i mean?..)

well..i've updated it now...so i hoped you enjoyed it..it'll take some time before i'll update the next chap... (i have 2 other stories to u know!)...

oh and here's a little vote:

**Yaoi?**

**A) HELL YEAH!!!! Hardcore YAOI !!! Fan-girl (or boy) nodds head**

**B) HELL NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's disgusting!!! not You too!!!... Shakes head**

**C) yeah...but make it soft...and sweet (like strawberry) drools about mental image**

**Ok please Read & Review!...**

**THNX:D:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finaly ...I've updated...**

**I'm sorry there were some problems and I just couldn't write..i had no insperation...**

**well I hope you like this chapy...**

**ít's not much ..and now real action in it...but though you should read it :P**

* * *

**Chapter 6 (candles and kisses):**

Both of their hearts were pounding, and a blush was falling over their faces. Ashamed of what their friends had discovered, they quickly moved away from each other and started to make excuses for their 'behaviour'.

"It's nothing, we were just…I was …it's not…what you think…." Ichigo rambled, and looked at Renji, hoping to get some help from him.

"Yeah, it's nothing…" Renji quickly said, gazing down to the ground, afraid to see any reactions on the faces of his friends.

But there was only surprise and no disgust. Ichigo sighed and stood up. He quickly walked past the group and went to the hall, followed by the eyes of his friends.

Renji coughed to draw their attention away from Ichigo, and tried to sit up. An ache in his stomach made him fall down on his back again and he coughed up some blood.

There were no reactions; they were too astonished about what they just had seen between Renji and Ichigo that they totally forgot about Renji's wounds.

All eyes were focused on the orange head who was walking away from the room.

"Ugh…" Renji sighed, and tried to draw attention back to him. Finally Hanatarou noticed and quickly rushed to Renji to help him.

"Ow, sorry… I was…" Hanatarou excused himself, and gave Renji a glass of water.

----------------------------

Urahara sneaked away from the group and walked to Ichigo who was sitting crouched against a wall in the hall.

"Kurosaki-san?..." He began, and kneeled down in front of Ichigo.

"I'm not in the mood right now, okay?..." Ichigo reacted, and he stood up to walk back to Renji and the group.

"But it's obvious…" Kisuke said, walking next to Ichigo. "I mean…its not that it's not okay…"

Ichigo didn't react on that, he turned his back to Urahara and walked back inside the room.

Renji was sitting straight up and Hanatarou was busy healing him. He used his spirit power to take away the pain in Renji's body.

"Renji… come on, we're going home." Ichigo said, and walked to the redhead.

"Huh?..." Renji questioned, and looked into Ichigo's eyes. He noticed Ichigo wasn't feeling right about these circumstances. "Right.."

Ichigo pulled Renji's arm around his neck and helped him stand up.

A gasp of pain came out of Renji's mouth but the orange head ignored it. He wanted to get out right now, he had had enough of all this.

The both of them stumbled slowly out of the room, followed by objections from the group.

"You can't! He's not stable yet!" Hanatrou yelled, but he was too late; Renji had been carried away by Ichigo. They were at the door (which had been smashed out of its doorpost) already and moved on to step outside.

Ichigo was surprised that no-one tried to hold him up. He looked at his companion and noticed Renji's grin.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo asked as he walked on the pavement, back to his house.

"Nothing, but I'm okay Ichigo, I can walk on my own, thank you." He winked at the other and made Ichigo blush.

"You sure?.." The other asked his companion, and looked worried at Renji's chest.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Renji replied, and grabbed to his chest. "You're really worried 'bout me, ain't ye?" He continued, and smirked at Ichigo.

"Yeah, I really am…" Ichigo sarcastically said, and he gave Renji a gentle push on his back.

Renji coughed, and lost his balance on the curve of the pavement. He tripped and had fallen down if Ichigo hadn't caught him.

They looked in each others eyes and felt like they were supposed to be with each other like salt and pepper, like the sea and the beach1.

Just when their lips were close enough to touch each other, a dark cloud moved in front of the sun and made everything covered in shadow. A loud thunder and flash of lightning shocked the boys and made them separate their lips.

Small drops of rain fell from the sky, wetting the orangehead and the redhead.

"Let's hurry." Renji said, and he pulled Ichigo on his arm.

They ran to Ichigo's house trying to avoid the big storm which was coming up, quickly picked up Renji's 'dumped' Gigai and continued running. Dark clouds had gathered and the raindrops multiplied and became bigger and bigger.

When they were just inside Ichigo's house it poured down and they were lucky to be inside.

"We're back!" Ichigo yelled, to inform his family that they were back at home.

But there came no answer.

"Hello?!" Ichigo questioned, and he walked to the kitchen.

"I guess they're out…" Renji noticed, and he followed the other to the kitchen. "What's this?" he noticed, and took a small note from the dining table.

"What?..." Ichigo asked confused, he turned around and saw the small note in Renji's hands. "Give me that!" He continued, and quickly snapped it out of the redhead's fingers.

"Ey, take it easy…" The other objected, and read along over Ichigo's shoulder. "Hmm…" Renji sighed, and turned around to the refrigerator. "Got anything to drink?" He asked, and opened the door.

"Yeah…take whatever you like. Give me some coke please (2)." Ichigo answered, and walked back to the living room. He pulled out his wet jacket and hung it up next to the door.

"So, you're all alone this week?" Renji questioned, and turned around to gaze at Ichigo.

"Yeah…probably…" Ichigo said annoying. "They're off for the week. Btw. How long are you staying here?"

"Err… I don't know, as long as you don't kick me out I guess." Renji replied, and opened one of the cupboards.

"Are you plundering my kitchen?" Ichigo asked curious, and took a peek in the kitchen. The kitchen counter was full of food and drinks.

"Renji…I think that's enough for both of us." Ichigo mentioned, and walked to Renji to take some of the food with him back to the living room.

"I know, but I'm hungry. And you just said, and I quote: "Take whatever you like." The other replied, and took the rest of the food to the other room.

Ichigo ignored Renji, plopped down on the couch and made himself comfortable.

The redhead put the stuff down on the small table in front of the television and plopped down next to the other.

"Aren't you still in pain?" Ichigo questioned, and gazed at the other's chest wondering if Renji was just playing 'cool-guy'.

"Nah…Hanatarou is a fine doctor. He healed me pretty good. Probably because he had practise on me, with all the losing I did." Renji explained grinning at Ichigo. His concern about him was kind of cute.

Ichigo gazed at the other, wondering what Renji was thinking about. That grin on his face made him feel weird. He decided to leave it and just watch some TV. Ichigo searched for the remote control and found it between the bags of chips and Renji's glass with coke (3).

"Are we gonna watch some TV? Cool, that's been a while…" The redhead said happily, leaning against the back of the couch.

"Yeah, I bet you're right." Ichigo laughed, and turned the television on.

He zapped from one channel to the other; there was nothing really interesting on it. And with every other channel Ichigo came on, Renji made him stop and wanted to watch the shows.

They finally found a dumb movie they both liked and started to eat and drink some of the food Renji had sorted out.

Suddenly Ichigo stood up and walked to the window.

"It's dark already, time flies by so quickly." He randomly said, closed the curtains and put on some lights.

"Oew…cosy" Renji said, and watched Ichigo sitting down on the couch.

The orange haired boy crawled into the corner of the couch, heaved up his legs and rested them next to him on a pillow.

"Do ye have some candles, Ichi?" Renji questioned and stood up to search in some cupboards next to the television.

"Yeah, in that trunk over there." Ichigo explained, and pointed a finger at a big old trunk with fake locks at the front.

"Where's the key?" The other asked, frowning at Ichigo.

"There's no need for keys, the lock's fake. Just open it." Ichigo annoyingly said as he watched the redhead fumble with the lid of the trunk. "Careful! It's very precious to my dad."

Renji was finally able to open it and immediately found the candles and matchboxes.

He put one on a small table next to Ichigo's spot on the couch, and one on the strewn little table in front of them.

Renji sat down and watched some TV, only to be diverted by Ichigo. And then, he finally saw it!

He looked at Ichigo and his breath stocked as the candlelight beautifully shone on Ichigo's face, his brown eyes beautifully lit up and his lips shone in the pale light So inviting; was the only thought that crossed Renji's mind.

Time passed by and Renji slowly moved closer to Ichigo bit by bit, hoping that the other wouldn't notice it.

Renji's little plan had worked, the orange head hadn't noticed one bit. Renji suddenly got a nice idea; he poked Ichigo, getting the reaction he had hoped for.

Ichigo squirmed under the touch and jumped up, glancing at Renji in a shocked manner.

"What did you do that for?!" He questioned seriously, as he crawled back in the corner of the comfy couch.

Renji didn't reply, an evil smirk playing on his lips as his fingers subconsciously started to tickle Ichigo's body.

Ichigo squirmed again, pushing Renji's hands away.

"Stop it! Stop!...Renji,… cut it out!" Ichigo yelped, and now used his feet to stop Renji of tickling him.

"What? You don't like it?" Renji questioned evilly, and sat down on Ichigo's waist, using his legs to stop Ichigo from struggling. He continued tickling and enjoyed the ticklish orange-head's reactions.

"RENJI! Stop!" Ichigo giggled, still trying to stop Renji.

"But you like it…" Renji replied chuckling, and tickled Ichigo under his armpits.

"No I don't…now stop it!" The other objected, pushing Renji's hands away.

"Then why are you giggling?" The red-head asked, and he stopped tickling, gazing at the other's face.

"Thanks, now get off of me." The orange-head demanded, and struggled with his legs to move Renji away from him.

"You wish." The other said meanly, and he started tickling again.

Suddenly Ichigo remembered the wound on Renji's chest. He used his knuckles and pounced hard but still gently, because he didn't want Renji to suffer on it, against Renji's chest.

Renji groaned, and let go of Ichigo falling back on the couch.

"Ouch, that hurts, dammit." Renji cursed.

Ichigo used this movements and now sat down on Renji, using _his_ legs to stop _Renji_ from struggling.

"Ey, what's the meaning of this?" the other asked, actually enjoying it.

Ichigo grinned and started to tickle Renji.

"Haha, that won't work on me." Renji laughed, and grabbed Ichigo's hands. The other was surprised but cooperated with the red-head. Renji moved their hands and rested them next to his head. He moved his head closer to the other and gazed into the hazel-brown eyes of the orange-head.

Ichigo gazed back and sealed the gap between the two of them making it into a kiss.

They fumbled with each other's tongues and touched each others bodies.

Suddenly the telephone rang.

Ichigo broke the kiss to pick up the phone. The red-head watched Ichigo, and grinned at his face when the other watched him. Ichigo smiled back and listened to the phone.

"Ichigo! I'm sorry, we left without telling, but we're fine over here…we'll be back in a few days. Is everything ok there?" a voice at the other and of the phone said.

"Yeah, everything's fine here. We're just watching some TV." Ichigo replied to the voice.

"Okay, that's good. Who's we?" the other asked.

"Renji and I." Ichigo answered, and glanced at Renji who was playing with the fire of a candle.

"Aha, okay I must go now, bye bye."

"Bye."

"Who was that?" Renji curiously asked, still playing with the fire.

"My father, they'll be back in a few days, he said." The orange-head replied. "Stop playing with that! That's dangerous. If you don't watch out my house will burn down." he continued annoyed.

"Okay, I get the point. Chill out…" The other said, and stopped playing with it.

"Thanks…" Ichigo said annoyed.

Renji said back on the couch and set the TV louder.

They watched some dumb show, ate some chips and drank cokes.

Suddenly Ichigo felt drowsy and fell asleep against Renji's shoulder. The other grinned and stroked over Ichigo's head.

1 yeah some coke please :P haha, sorry it seems really weird :D

2 Coke again huh :P

* * *

that's all...pity huh:P

updating could take a while...i have my other stories too you know..

please read and review :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, finally! Chapter 7. It took me a while, but with some help i've created a Yaoi scene! With help from Pickle Reviver.**

**I'm sorry it took so long, but I hope this'll satisfy :P**

**Warning!!!: YAOI!!!**

**Chapter 7 (burned bread and kitchen table cuddles.):**

Renji shook wide-awake when he heard some noise outside, and discovered that he and Ichigo had fallen asleep. The TV was still on and the candles had burn low; the tallow had spread all over the table. Renji found himself against Ichigo, they were rolled up against each other and Ichigo had spread his arms around Renji, softly clinging and gently hugging him. The redhead smelled the other boy's hair, and closed his eyes for a moment to fantasize about the stuff they had done the day before.

It was morning already, a small sunbeam hit the middle of the TV so you couldn't see the half of it.

Ichigo shuffled for a bit and clenched some more on Renji.

The redhead felt warm and comfortable, he hadn't felt this before since a long time. He liked it, and wanted to be like this for ever. The orange haired boy snuggled further in Renji's chest, and grabbed the fabric around the other's waist.

A warm feeling moved along his body, making him smirk at the smaller body next to him. He gazed at him and put his hand softly on his head, stroking the other's hair, delighting himself by touching the other. He gave him a small kiss on his forehead, like a little blessing for being there with him. Renji used his fingers to touch the other's face, tracing the facial parts of the orange head slowly passing by his nose, eyes and lips.

"Renji?..." A soft voice asked.

"Hm…?" The other replied, and watched Ichigo.

"Why….why did you come here in the first place?" Ichigo questioned, gazing in front of him.

"I just came to see your face." Renji said, staring at the windows.

Ichigo huffed and shuffled again, closer to the other.

"No, that's not it… there's more…" He said, and turned his head to Renji's face.

Renji looked down at him and sighed.

"Alright, I was training at Urahara's but he told me not to stay at his place, so I dropped by at your house." The other answered annoyed.

"Nope, that's not the reason either…" Ichigo said stubbornly, and gazed deeply in Renji's eyes.

The other sighed again and gazed back in Ichigo's eyes.

"Alright, alright, I came by to do this…" Renji said, but didn't finish his line because he had moved his head closer to the orange head.

He kissed the other boy and softly licked his lips. Ichigo kissed back, and put his hand against Renji's cheek. Renji opened his mouth and slipped his tongue in the other's mouth. They played softly with each other's tongues and traced their bodies with their fingers. Giving each other the pleasant feeling of satisfaction.

Renji leaned back and dragged Ichigo with him, pulling him on top of the redhead. They lay there, kissing, for a couple of minutes until suddenly Renji's stomach began to grumble.

Ichigo stopped kissing.

"Are you hungry?..." He questioned, caressing the others stomach and chest.

"Nah,…let's continue." The other denied, and continued kissing, until his stomach grumbled again.

"No, you really are hungry, I am too. Let's just eat a bit." Ichigo said as he moved over Renji and stepped off the couch.

Renji turned his head, leaning against the arm of the couch, then moved around until he had his eyes fixed on the back of the couch.

"Come, help me for a change." The orange head reacted, as he walked into the kitchen.

Renji turned around again, but moved to far to the left, and fell on the ground with his face on the ground.

A loud 'bang' made the other watch what had happened. Ichigo took a look in the room but couldn't find Renji anywhere.

"Renji?...Renji?...where are you? " he questioned worriedly.

The other put up his hand and showed Ichigo he was still alive. Ichigo grinned for a moment, and continued the thing he was doing in the kitchen.

Renji stood up, and walked to the other, watching what he was doing.

"Are you gonna help or what?" Ichigo asked annoyed, as he opened the cupboard with plates and stuff.

Renji said nothing and just walked behind Ichigo, suddenly sneaking up from behind and leaning on the smaller boy's shoulders.

"Renji…please…" Ichigo replied on the other's action. He pushed Renji away and started to unpack a pack of strawberries.

"How appropriate." The redhead said, and he leaned back on the dresser, watching the other's movements.

Ichigo glared at the other, but ignored the comment and continued what he was doing.

"So?...What do I need to do?" The redhead asked suddenly, and he walked to the refrigerator, opening it and searched for some goodies.

"Well…you could make some toast. The toaster stands over there, and the bread is in that cupboard." Ichigo said as he pointed in different directions to where the stuff Renji needed was.

"Ok, I can do that. That doesn't seem so hard." The other replied inarticulately, more talking to himself than to somebody else in the room.

Renji walked to the toaster and took it out of a cupboard, then walked to the other side of the kitchen and grabbed some bread. He took a few slices of the bread and pushed them in the toaster.

"It's not working." Renji said after a few seconds, as he held up one slice which was still normal and not brown and crunchy as it was supposed to be.

"Baka, of course it's not working, you haven't put the plug in the socket." The other replied annoyed. Ichigo turned to Renji and plugged the flex in the socket next to the refrigerator.

"You see? Like that." Ichigo explained as if Renji was still a child who had never heard about electricity and who only believed in magic.

The small light in the toaster turned red and the thing began to turn hot.

"Yeah, I get it." Renji replied, as he walked to Ichigo and embraced him from behind.

"You're such a good teacher." Renji said, as he clenched the smaller boy.

Ichigo ignored the other, and washed the strawberries he had sorted out. He let Renji hug him, as long as he wasn't in his way.

Suddenly Ichigo sniffed, and smelled a burning scent.

"Renji, have you been watching the toaster?" He questioned, as he walked to the toaster with Renji on his tail.

"Oops…" was the only word coming out of Renji's mouth as Ichigo held up two black-burned slices of bread.

Ichigo threw it away and glanced at Renji.

"You baka, can't you do anything right?" Ichigo said, angry at his pall who had just screwed up two sandwiches.

Renji ignored Ichigo's comments and grabbed his arms, slowly backing the other to the kitchen table. Ichigo frowned and glanced at Renji.

"Renji?...what are you doing?" He questioned as he bumped his back against the edge of the table.

"Nothin', you just sit right here," Renji said, lifting the other on the table. "And just watch me make the food." He continued, but didn't walk back to the kitchen. He stepped closer to Ichigo and parted the other's legs, caressing the smaller man's thighs. Renji moved his body closer to the orange-head, gazing in the other's eyes, desire, lust and love clearly visibly reflecting when they locked their eyes.

Renji slowly moved his hand further over Ichigo's thigh, feeling the other body's warmth in his hands. Leaning closer to Ichigo, he forced him to ly on his back

Their silence said enough, they had excepted each other's desires.

The redhead moved his head closer to the other's face and sealed their lips tightly, slowly caressing the other's skin, then slowly kissing the others neck, leaving a small trail of bite-marks behind.

Satisfied with each other's desires, Ichigo started to unbutton Renji's shirt while closing his eyes. Renji got excited and started to pull off Ichigo's shirt, unbuttoning his pants as well.

Ichigo pushed the last button through the hole and took off the shirt, revealing Renji's well built body. He traced the scars on Renji's body and started to unbutton his jeans.

Renji caressed Ichigo's hips, slowly pulling his pants off. Ichigo squirmed but didn't prohibit Renji from touching him there.

"Do you entrust yourself to me?" Renji asked, as he kissed Ichigo's abs, caressing his skin with his lips, some times interrupting with a lick from his tongue.

Ichigo nodded in response, but that wasn't good enough for Renji.

"Say yes." He demanded the smaller boy, still tracing his body with his lips and fingers, slowly moving lower and lower.

Ichigo squirmed again, grasping the edges of the table.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." Renji said, "What did you say?" He continued, and pushed himself harder against the other's body.

"Yes! I want it, NOW!" Ichigo yelled suddenly, he let go of the table and pulled Renji's head closer to his', loosening Renji's ponytail.

"Oh my, you're quite eager today." The Redhead grinned, slowly rubbing his hand over Ichigo's crotch in a teasing way. Renji gently pushed his hand in the other's boxer shorts, letting his hands roam over the other's manhood, softly squeezing it.

Ichigo gave a low moan of pleasure, and began to undress the other's lower parts too, tugging at Renji's boxers.

Suddenly the phone rang. Renji stopped for a moment, but continued when Ichigo had told him to just ignore it.

Continuing his roaming over the other's body with his hand as his lips searched for the other's quivering lips, locking them in a slow and sensual kiss. "Ahhh…Renji." Ichigo moaned in a low voice as Renji moved his hand over his length.

Smirking, Renji broke the kiss and slowly stripped Ichigo of his last remaining garment, moving down as he pulled off Ichigo's boxers.

Moving back up, Renji gave a satisfied grin as he let his eyes roam over Ichigo's exposed body, who blushed uncomfortably at the stare. Renji slipped his own boxers off, kicking it at a nearby cupboard. He leaned over Ichigo again, who welcomed his embrace as he spread his legs further, moving them completely on the kitchen-table.

Ichigo shifted a bit and moved his upper body up, supporting their combined weights under his hands that tightly grabbed the edges of the table again.

Rocking his hips, Renji earned a pleasurable moan from the other. He moved his hands from Ichigo's hips up to his ribs, moving his hands up and down while he captured Ichigo's lips in a wild but breathe kiss. Breaking the kiss again, he moved down, leaving a trail of kisses over Ichigo's neck and chest, pausing to tease the pink stubs with his tongue.

Ichigo let out a delighted moan while Renji continued to tease him, sucking, nibbling, kissing and lapping his lips at the sensitive sweaty skin.

Renji pushed Ichigo's legs a little further apart, making more space for himself.

"You sure?" He questioned again, insecure of what they were going to do.

"Yeah…just do it!" the other yelled, gazing fiercely in the crimson eyes of his lover.

Renji gave a small nod and moved his hand up to Ichigo's mouth, gesturing to part his lips so he could slip his two digits in the other's moist cavern.

"Suck it." Renji ordered the other, who obeyed and hungrily began to suckle the other's fingers.

Slipping his slick fingers out of Ichigo's mouth, he travelled them down over Ichigo's body, leaving a wet trail of saliva.

"Wait!" Ichigo suddenly yelled, right before Renji would slip his fingers inside Ichigo's entrance. Renji looked up and gazed questionably in the other's brown eyes.

"What?...You don't want to? You just said you wanted…" Renji questioned, surprised by the other's sudden change of mood.

"It's just…well…we eat at this table…you know what I mean?..." Ichigo said as he gently pushed Renji off of himself, and grabbed the other's arm, dragging him along to the stairs.

Renji grinned, enjoying this 'special' experience. He suddenly grabbed Ichigo's arms and pushed him against a wall next to the stairs. Ichigo squirmed under the strong hold, the cold wall sending shivers over his sweaty skin. The other kissed him with a strong kiss, committing his feelings to the other. Ichigo kissed back but tried to pull Renji along, up to his room.

Renji gave in and followed the other a few steps up, but soon he glomped the smaller boy from behind, his hands snaking around Ichigo's waist, and lifted him up so Ichigo couldn't put his feet on the ground. Ichigo gulped and grabbed the other's hands. Renji rushed up the stairs, still with the other in his grip, and walked to the door next to Ichigo's room.

"You can put me down now…" Ichigo said, and freed himself from Renji's possessive grip. "Wrong door, baka." He said annoyed, as he walked to his own room.

"Nope, if I am correct, this is your father's room, and if that is correct, there has to be a nice big comfy bed in there." Renji said as he grinned.

He gripped Ichigo's arm and dragged him into the room of his father.

Renji was right; there was a nice big comfy bed in the room, only what he hadn't thought about was that the curtains of this room weren't closed. Luckily for them, there was only a wall outside the window so there was no-one who had seen them, naked.

Renji walked to the window and closed the curtains. Then he walked back to Ichigo who was still standing in the opening of the door. Renji grabbed the other's arm and closed the door behind them, then slowly dragging the other to the king-sized bed.

Sitting down, Renji pulled the other towards him. They made eye contact while Renji pressed Ichigo's body tighter against his own, slowly letting him fall on his own body.

Ichigo closed the space between their lips, softly kissing Renji on the lips as he broke apart again. He opened his mouth, his tongue licking over his lips in a teasing manner.

This drove Renji mad, he placed his hands on Ichigo's jaw-line and kissed him deeply on his mouth. They entangled each other's body, caressed their frames, kissed each other and licked each other's skins.

"It feels so good, doing this." Renji grinned, as he pressed the other's body closer to his'. Ichigo shifted for a bit but was soon held still when Renji started to kiss him again. Their wet (from the sweat) bodies overlapped each other, and suddenly Renji grabbed Ichigo's arms and, still kissing, moved on top of him. He traced Ichigo's body with his slick fingers and nibbled on the boy's earlobe, giving Ichigo a warm, but cold, feeling. Renji slowly and caringly moved down to Ichigo's neck, giving him a hickey, and earned a small grunt from the other.

He slowly stuck out his tongue licking down to Ichigo's lower abs, tracing his body with the strong slick muscle.

Ichigo reached for Renji's hips and rolled himself around, so now Renji was on top. Still caressing and kissing he moved down a little more and finally stopped, only to touch Ichigo on his bums, moving his fingers down to Ichigo's entrance. Renji slowly forced two of his slick fingers into the other's entrance, making the orange-head gulp and writhe underneath him.

"What the…what are you doing?" Ichigo questioned in a pained voice.

"Don't worry, just relax. It'll get better." Renji hushed, running his one hand over Ichigo's hip to comfort him.

Ichigo moaned loudly, a shock of pain and pleasure running through his body when Renji stretched out his fingers.

After being prepped properly, Renji slowly pulled out the two slick digits, Ichigo slightly gaining his comfort back. Running his hands up and down over Ichigo's sides and hips, Renji gently parted the other's legs and moved his crotch closer to Ichigo's entrance.

"Ya really want this?" Renji questioned softly, reaching down to softly kiss Ichigo on the lips, stroking his hands over Ichigo's thighs as he pressed his body closer to the other's.

"Shut up and take me." Ichigo gasped in a moan, grabbing Renji's hair to lock their lips in a lusty kiss as he wrapped his legs around Renji's hips, feeling the tip of the other's manhood slip inside of him.

Ichigo squeezed his hand in the other's shoulder. Scratching his nails into the other's skin, leaving red marks behind.

"Unnh" Ichigo groaned, as Renji gently slipped further inside of him, all the way to the hilt. "You feel so nice, Ichi." Renji said and he gently kissed the other on his cheek, giving small lovely licks in between. He roamed one hand down over Ichigo's hips and slowly moved his fingers to the smaller boy's member, while slowly thrusting in and out, making the other moan and writhe underneath him.

"Do you relish _this_?" Renji asked as he wrapped his hand over the other's member. Ichigo moaned in desire when a shiver ran through his spine, showing his affection to Renji. Renji grinned in response, enjoying the reaction he got from Ichigo.

"Yeah, ye _do_ like that, neh Ichi-chan?" He responded, and began to make up and downwards movements with his hand, which were going along with the rhythm of their moving bodies.

"Ahhh Ren…ji…!" Ichigo gasped in both pain and pleasure.

Renji lowered his lips towards Ichigo's and caressed the rosy skin over and over again, hoping to remit the pain bit by bit.

"Here's your reward Ichi-chan" He said grinning, as he thrusted deeply into the other, still kissing and roaming his hands over Ichigo's body. Renji changed his position, thrusting in from a different angle, hitting the right spot that made Ichigo see stars and eagerly yell out Renji's name. Renji hit the spot again and again while Ichigo writhed and whimpered in pleasure, his fingers clawing into Renji's back.

"Unnhh Renji… faster." Ichigo managed to moan out, arching his back when Renji fastened his pace, Ichigo meeting his thrusts as he feverishly grinded his ass against the other's hips.

"You're beautiful while being fucked, ya know."

Suddenly Renji wrapped both his arms around Ichigo's waist, dragging Ichigo with him as he leaned back, his elbows supporting his and Ichigo's weight when he changed positions with the other; Ichigo now on top of him, sitting on Renji's hips.

"Ride me Ichi." Renji grinned as he grabbed the back of Ichigo's head and leaned in to steal a kiss, his hands wandering lower to grab hold of Ichigo's hips, slightly moving them up and down. "C'mon Ichi, ride me. You'll like it."

Ichigo responded in slowly moving up and down his hips, wincing when the new position brought him more pain, but also more control. Thrusting faster, Ichigo let himself get carried away, enjoying the way Renji's hard manhood slipped in and out of him.

Changing his angle, Ichigo noticed he found it more enjoyable and quickened his pace, still searching for the right angle that would blow his mind and would make him shiver all out.

"You feel incredible like this Ichi, so tight, so good." Renji growled between pants as he thrusted upwards, meeting Ichigo's thrusts with his own. Ichigo knitted his eyebrows together, still searching for that spot. He slightly leaned forward, moaning Renji's name loudly when he felt the tip of Renji's member brush over his prostate.

"Unnhh… Renji!" Ichigo panted, when Renji's hand wrapped his hand around his neglected member and started pumping it in the same rhythm as their thrusts. The pleasure of Renji pounding into him with the pleasure of Renji's hand around his member combined and he felt himself nearing his climax.

Ichigo loudly moaned out Renji's name as he came hard in the other's hand, his own semen spattering over their stomachs. Renji growled when he felt the muscles tighten around him and grabbed Ichigo's hips, pumping Ichigo down on him for the last time as his body tensed and spilled his load deeply inside of Ichigo's tight heat.

Grunting, Ichigo heavily sprawled himself over his lover's chest, Renji still buried inside of him.

They laid like that for some time panting, their sweaty chests raising heavily till they had calmed down a bit, their climax slowly washing away.

"That… was fucking unbelievable." Renji grinned, as he watched his lover clinging to him. Ichigo draped his arms around Renji and snuggled his head in the other's chest. Renji looked satisfied at his Ichigo and closed his eyes, snuggling closer to Ichigo. Minutes passed by as they enjoyed their little moments together, exchanging soft whispers of love, until they eventually fell in a peaceful sleep.

-----------------------------------------------

Well, that's all for now. I decided not to write much more chapters, though i'll write once in a while som sweet cuddle scenes with RXI.

OR! If you like me to REALLY continue writing! I'll need more reviews to convince me people really read my stuff.

SO: No reviews...no new chapter...I need more than 8 reviews a chapter! Really I mean it! , 

Poll: Does this story need more characters?

A) Yeah, it kinda does.

B) Nah, Not important, as long as there is some RXI in it:D

C) It doesn't matter to me...

Ok...thnx :D I'll appreciate you'r opinion and reviews!

and again: THNX PICKLE REVIVER:D .


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! sorry for taking so long...though I think I was kinda fast updating this chapter 

Ok, got some good news and some bad news...

bad news...: This will be my final chapter of "the sleepoverpart"...ahhhhhhh...

good news: There is going to be a sequel:D YEAH!!

The new story will have the same couple: RxI but there will be no yaoi in it, at least, not as far as I know right now. I've already thought about how the story will go, I just need to work out some more details, and make the storyline better and more interseting. The next story will be much more darker and more mistyrious. Though of course the nice couple will have their little moments together , 

Ok now enjoy the last chapter of Sleepoverparty, and wait untill my next story will be released. I'll try and make it as quick as possible.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

A familiar scent broke his dream and woke him up. Slowly opening his eyes, shuffling his body for a couple of times and without noticing himself, softly slipping his member out of the other's entrance, embracing the other's body, gaining satisfied sounds from the other. Renji slowly realised he had awoken and when he saw the oh so familiar colour of hair lying next to him, he remembered what they had done last night. He grinned for a second and caressed the other's skin underneath the sheets, which were barely covering their bodies. A low moan, from the other made him even more willing to touch the boy next to him. He slowly hovered above the other and kissed him in his neck, slowly moving down, while his hand moved the sheets away from their bodies. The other moved back and let himself be indulged with the other's touch. The tenderness of Renji's fingers on his soft skin gave him goosebumps while a cold breeze from an open window near them softly breezed away the hot air, which gave him even more goosebumps. He grunted for a second and slowly opened his eyes. Gazing straight in the crimson eyes of the other, he smiled and welcomed the other's caressing.

"You finally awoke, Ichi-chan." Renji said silent, as he kissed the other on his mouth. The other broke it and moved one finger slowly downwards Renji's body.

Renji grinned. "Che, ye did like it, nah? Yeah, I know ye do."

Ichigo said nothing and kissed the other back on the mouth. Renji gave in and gently played with the other's tongue.

"Well, this is what I can call a nice breakfast." Renji interrupted the kiss.

"Are you hungry?" Ichigo questioned, as he touched the other's lower abs.

"Ye're so dense Ichi-chan." The other said evilly but lovely while playing with the other's lips, softly biting them.

"What! Is it that late already? Couldn't you have woken me earlier?!" Ichigo suddenly yelled.

"What?...is there something wrong?" Renji questioned annoyed, no longer being touched by the other.

"Dad,…and Yuzu and Karin…they come home today!" The boy said, as he pushed Renji off him and stepped quickly out of bed, running to his own closet to pull some clothes out of it.

Renji stood up and followed the other to his room. He plopped down on the bed and made himself comfortable, lying on his back, gazing at the ceiling. Renji turned on his side and hang one arm out of the bed, reaching to the ground.

"Ye look good like that Ichi." Renji grinned, as he followed the other boy's naked body with his eyes.  
"It's nearly 10 O on, come here for just a few more seconds; I was just enjoying the payment for working so hard last night." He continued, while standing up. Renji walked to the boy and hugged him firmly from behind.

Ichigo rejected, and pulled Renji's arms away from him.

"Not now, honey." Ichigo smirked, as he pulled on some pants and a shirt.

"No boxers? Or underpants?" Renji questioned while squeezing the other's butt. Ichigo looked over his shoulder and gazed in the other's eyes, giving him a soft smile.

"I'm going out for some groceries, could you clean up a bit? The living room must still be covered with clothes from last night. Just put them on my bed." Ichigo said, as he walked out of the room. "Ow and uh…pull on some clothes. I don't know at what time my dad will be back, and I don't want him to discover you naked in the room cleaning up."

"Ow, that's ok. I'll just put on an apron, and clean up the rooms. Shall I make up your bed? I mean….new sheets and stuff? Know what I mean?" Renji responded, as he plopped down on Ichigo's bed.

"Yeah, sure…Whatever ye like. But no naked scenes in the house! I want to come home in a clean house, with no perverts without clothes walking through it."

"Sure thing, Ichi-chan" Renji affirmed, as he watched the other walk out of the room. After a few second he heard the front door closing and he began to pull the sheets off Ichigo's bed.

------------------

**Ichigo's POV**

_I'll have him back! Where did he buy that thing for me?... _

Ichigo walked through the streets of the city and searched for one specific shop.

_No…No not that one…it had a green front door…_

Searching for the green door he suddenly passed by Inoue.

"Ichigo-kun!" She yelled, as she waved and ran towards him.

Ichigo turned his head and saw the girl coming to him. He faked a smile, and pretended to act normal.

"Kurosaki! I was just walking through the street when I saw you, well actually your hair…" She said, as Ichigo searched in his pockets for his wallet.

"Ah..well, I'm sorry, but I'm quite busy. Need to run some errands see." Ichigo apologized, grabbing the wallet out of the pocket from his jeans.

"Aha, I see. But it seemed like you were searching for some shop or something." The girl responded.

"Yeah…Kinda…" Ichigo answered as he scratched the back of his head. "I…ordered some clothes in a shop nearby, but I can't remember which one it was."

"No problemo! I'll help you find it! How did it look like?" She questioned, gazing seriously in Ichigo's eyes, with still a big smile on her face.

"Erm…I thought the door was green…but I can be wrong." Ichigo explained.

Inoue frowned, and thought about a shop with a green door. Suddenly she stopped frowning and smiled at Ichigo.

"I think I know which one you're searching! Come on! Follow me!" She said, as she grabbed hold of Ichigo's arm, dragging him along.

Not far from where they had been standing they stopped, in front of a big green door.

"This one?" Inoue asked, as she let go of Ichigo's arm. She pointed at the green door. "This is, I think, the only shop with a green door like this."

"Yeah! Thanks, Inoue. I can take care the rest on my own." He said against the girl, walking towards the entrance.

"Ok! But…now I'm right here, I can also come along. They've got lots of funny shirts in here. I last saw one with a cute little bunny on it. It was soooo cute, but I didn't have money to buy it then…maybe they've still got it!" Inoue said aroused, as she passed Ichigo and walked into the store.

Ichigo slapped himself for being so stupid, he didn't want Inoue to see him buy that thing he wanted to buy for Renji. Though he decided to do it, he didn't care. He would do anything to see Renji's face after discovering what he had bought for him.

Ichigo grinned evilly, and then quickly went inside the store. Inoue was standing in front of a clothes-horse with all kinds of coloured shirts with weird bunny prints on it. Ichigo frowned for a moment, and thought about buying one for Rukia for a moment, but he decided not to and walked to the place where the pants were hanging last time. They were still hanging where they were. Ichigo searched for a Large, but would that be big enough for Renji? He's not _that_ big, is he? He remembered the size of Renji's jeans last evening. Yeah a Large had to be big enough. He found one and took it out of the rack, holding it in front of himself. Yup, it had to be big enough for Renji. He searched in his wallet for money.

_Not enough….Dammit. Then I'll just pay with a credit card. _

He took out his credit card and walked to the counter. Ichigo turned his head to the left, watching Inoue taking out all kinds of shirts she liked. At least she was not watching him. The cashier held up the pants and gazed at Ichigo's legs. He frowned for a moment but then continued selling the pants.

Ichigo used his credit card and took the bag with the trouser in it. Suddenly Inoue stood right in front of him, holding up 2 shirts.

"Which one do you like, Kurosaki?" She asked, as she held first one and then the other in front of her chest.

Ichigo didn't really care, and pointed at the left one. It was blue with a happy bunny which was eating a carrot.

"That's the one I liked most too! Fascinating!" She said, as she walked back to the clothes-horse and put back the other shirt.

"I need to go, I've got to get something to eat. See ya!" Ichigo quickly said, as he walked out of the store, turning into the first small alley, leaving a slightly confused Inoue in the shop.

-------------------------------

**Normal POV**

Meanwhile, Renji had changed the beddings and cleaned up the living room a bit. He had turned on the TV and listened to some music.

Suddenly the phone rang, and he didn't know what to do. Pick it up? Or just leave it? No, he couldn't pick it up, what if Ichigo's father was on the phone. But that wouldn't really matter since Ichigo's father already knew about Renji being here…

And when Renji had finally decided to pick on the phone, the other had hang up.

"Che…" He grunted, as he went into the kitchen, while turning the music louder.

Opening the refrigerator, he noticed that there was enough stuff in it. So why would Ichigo go to town and buy new stuff? Renji was confused, but wasn't any more when he saw a nice looking box with some taiyaki in it. His favorite food! What a coincidence! Renji took the box out of the refrigerator and pulled out the taiyaki with it's nice smell. Searching for a plate, a knife and a fork, he tried to resist to eat it bear handed. But he couldn't find any and just ate it out of his hands.

Suddenly he heard someone at the door, he panicked and just put the whole taiyaki in his mouth, putting the rest of it back in the refrigerator.

Ichigo walked into the room and stared into the kitchen.

"Renji? Were you hungry?" He questioned as he glanced at Renji's full mouth. "Ah, you've found the taiyaki? Well, I wasn't gonna eat it anyway, so enjoy it."

Renji swallowed the food, and noticed the bag Ichigo was carrying.

"There's enough food ye know. Why did you go…" But he didn't finish his line as he saw the label on the plastic bag.

"Did you…go back to the store?" he asked, as he approached Ichigo.

"What?..." Ichigo questioned, as he scratched the back of his head, while frowning innocent at the other.

"I know that look! Tell me, what did ye buy? You're not telling me something, are ye?" Renji protested, as he quickly tried to grab the bag. But Ichigo was quicker, he quickly took it away from Renji's hand, and ran up the stairs.

"Ah, Ye wanna play, Ichi-chan?" Renji asked, as he swiftly followed the other.

Renji ran into Ichigo's room, but there wasn't anyone in there.

"Berry-chan? Are ye playing hide and seek? No worries, I'll find ye anyway." Renji said as he smirked, and walked to the room next to Ichigo's.

He found himself in a large room with a king-sized bed. He remembered this room all too well. Renji grinned, as memories came up about that one night, that wonderful, satisfying night. He'd do it again every minute of his life. But there was no Ichigo in this room either. He painfully stepped back out of the room, leaving the memories in it.

Suddenly he heard some noise in a room in the back of the house. He approached the room and found himself standing in the bathroom.

"Found ye!" Renji said, as he found Ichigo behind the curtain of the bath. Ichigo smirked, as he stepped out of the bath.

"So, what's in that bag you had with ye?" Renji questioned, reminding Ichigo about the problem.

"You really want to know?" Ichigo asked, as he grabbed to something behind the bath.

"Yeah I wanna know! Don't make me that curious, I can't stand it!" Renji said, as he moved closer to Ichigo.

"Ok, ok, here! You take it then!" Ichigo yelled in pleasure, pushing the bag in the other's hands.

Renji took it and opened the plastic thing, discovering what was in it. He slowly pulled it out, and researched it. He grinned and gazed at Ichigo.

"Chehe, ye didn't have to do that!" he smirked, as he opened his button and zipper, to take out his own jeans. Ichigo grinned, as he helped Renji pulling off his jeans.

"Oi! I can take car of that on my own ye know! BUT! A little help from my berry will certainly help." Renji said as he kissed the other on his lips, gaining a kiss back from the other.

"You like it then?" Ichigo asked, as he helped Renji putting on the new pants.

"Yeah, I do. A lot!" Renji said, as he put his arms around the other, kissing Ichigo's earlobe, softly nibbling it, gaining a soft grunt from the other.

Ichigo pulled the strings of the crotch-part tighter, giving the other a grunt this time. He slowly moved his fingers downwards, and suddenly grabbed Renji's cross, squeezing it, giving the other a thrill through his spines.

Ichigo grinned, as he kissed the other deeply and full of lust.

Suddenly he held his kiss, and stepped away from Renji.

"What?" Renji questioned as he closed in on Ichigo again, but Ichigo suddenly pushed his hand forward shutting the other's mouth.

"Ssh…" Ichigo whispered moving towards the door of the bathroom. He peeked outside, and listened with one ear.

Renji had pushed away Ichigo's hand and followed the other to the door. He now hang above Ichigo, also listening intensely.

"Ichigo?! We're home!!" Someone yelled downstairs.

"Is that…your father?" Renji asked silently, as he stepped away from the door, not trying to make a sound.

Ichigo nodded and stepped back and sat down on the edge of the bath.

"Ok, this is how we do it." Ichigo suddenly began, whispering as soft as he could.

"Well, that sounds quiet nice." Renji responded, grinning softly to the other boy.

"This is not funny." The other objected, whispering to Renji's grinning face.

"Ok..ok.. geez.." Renji apologized, as he sat down on the laundry-basket.

"I'll go out first…" Ichigo started, but was interrupted by his sister's voice.

"Ichigo? Are you still in bed at this our?" Yuzu asked to her brother, searching in Ichigo's room, but there was no one to be found.

Suddenly a shadow fell into the bathroom, and Ichigo noticed he had put on the lights in the bathroom. His sister would definitely find out he'd be in the bathroom, and then…she would find him…with Renji…in…the bathroom. He had to think of some excuse to be there with Renji, not responding to the people in the house.

The shadow approached, and soon Ichigo could see his sisters' familiar face in the crack of the door.

Ichigo quickly walked forward to the door and opened it with a loud bang. He had pushed the door straight in Yuzu's face, giving the girl teardrops in her eyes.

"Yuzu! I'm sorry…I didn't see you. Are you ok?" He asked her, as he pushed her away from the bathroom, hoping to gain free exit to Renji so he could sneak back to Ichigo's room. But it was too late; Yuzu had turned around and now faced the tall redhead, gazing straight in his crimson eyes. Then she noticed the black, leather pants and laughed.

"Wow, those pants are…kinda funny." She said laughing as she headed back to her own room.

"Pffew…that was close." Renji whispered.

"Ow, by the way!" Yuzu suddenly yelled. "What were you guys doing in the bathroom?"

"Nothin'…" Renji and Ichigo said in choir, as Yuzu looked at both in suspicion.

"I was just showing Renji how the shower worked; he wanted to take a shower." Ichigo suddenly said, explaining the situation to his sister. He poked the other in his side, gaining an approving "Yup…" from the other.

"Ok…not that I would think of something like you two messing around in the bathroom or so." Yuzu said, as she walked into her room, closing the door behind her.

Ichigo walked to his own room, followed by Renji.

"So now I'm supposed to take a shower, no?" Renji said, as he sat down on Ichigo's bed.

"Of course not, we can think of some excuse." The other answered, as he sat down on his desk-chair.

Then, of a sudden, a black butterfly appeared in front of the window, it entered the room and sat down on Renji's finger. Renji listened intensely to the message it brought, and when is finished its message it flew away, through the opening in the window and disappeared in the blue sky.

"So? What did it say?" Ichigo questioned curiously, as he gazed into the suddenly sad eyes of the redhead.

"I'm convoked by Soul Society. I must leave at once." Renji said firmly, as he stood up from the bed.

"What? Now? Why? Can't you stay?" Ichigo questioned hoping Renji could stay a while longer. He longed to another night with Renji, he wanted more, he couldn't live without him now, it was too late already, he was addicted to the redhead, nothing could stop him now for loving this guy, Nothing!

"I'm sorry, it's just…It's urgent. I want to stay too, but I really can't." Renji explained, hoping to make the other understand the situation.

"For how long?" Ichigo asked, as he peered deeply in the others crimson eyes.

"Wow, Ichi…I'm dashed! You _really_ want me to stay, ey? But I'm sorry, I can't say when I'll be back, I don't even know why I'm being summoned. But ye have to understand…I can't just stay away! It's me job! I can't lose _that_ which I worked so hard for!" Renji tried, but Ichigo didn't want to hear it.

"I don't care! I want you with me!" Ichigo yelled, as he grabbed Renji's arms and held them tight.

Renji was astonished. Was this really the Ichigo he knew from before? He was….different. This Ichigo couldn't live without him, that's not how he knew Ichigo.

"Come to your senses! Ichigo! I can't stay here!" Renji tried desperately, but it didn't work; Ichigo clamped harder onto him and wasn't planning to let Renji go.

"Baka! Ye freakin' lost yer mind! C'mon, ye need to let go of me! I can't stay with you for ever. You must be realistic here! Save this…for when I'm back." Renji grinned, as he gazed back into the brown frowning eyes of the other.

Ichigo loosened his grip but still didn't let go of Renji.

"Listen, I'm sorry, but I really need to go now. They expect me." Renji said, as he gently pushed Ichigo off of him. He stepped away, leaving a desperate boy in the room. Opening the window further, he looked over his shoulder and said his last words to the boy before jumping out of the window and vanishing in emptiness;

"I'll be back…I…Love ye, Berry-chan."

* * *

And those are also the last words of my story...ahhhh...

BUT the sequel will come soon!

Poll:

Are you waiting for the next story?

A) HELL YEAH!

B) nah...

C) no comment...


End file.
